Kreuzfahrt auf der KJ Sinnoh
by Basty22
Summary: Ash, Rocko, Misty und Maike machten eine Kreuzfahrt auf dem riesigen Schiff mit dem Namen: K.J. Sinnoh. Dort hatte sie viel erwartet. Lucias Mutter befürchtete schon, dass etwas schlimmes passieren wird, doch was wird es sein?


**Band I: Kreuzfahrt auf der K.J. Sinnoh!**

_Teil 1: Liebe_

**Kapitel 1: Trennung und Wiedersehen**

Es war schon fast 19 Uhr, als Ash, Rocko und Lucia am Hafen von Sonnewik ankamen.  
Sie gingen bis auf die Mitte vom riesigen Platz und sahen sich um.

„Wow! Das müssen ja über 1000 Menschen sein, die hier auf dem Platz stehen!", staunte Lucia.

„Ja.", sagte Rocko, „Und das sind noch lange nicht alle die auf das Schiff draufpassen…"

Lucia, Ash und Rocko hoben ihre Köpfe um das riesige Schiff sehen zu können.

Auf dem Pier herrschte hektisches Treiben.

Viele junge Matrosen liefen, mit Kisten bepackt, durch die Menschenmengen hindurch um irgendwie zum Schiffseingang zu gelangen.

Links neben Ash, Rocko und Lucia war ein großer Stand, an dem viele Dinge verkauft wurden, wie zum Beispiel Schiffe in Flaschen oder Bilder des Schiffes.

Rechts neben dem Trio ging ein älterer Mann vorbei, gefolgt von einer großen Menge Kindern, und verkaufte Luftballons.

„Puh, ganz schön warm heute, findet ihr nicht?", meinte Ash, zog seine Kappe aus und fächelte sich Luft zu.  
„Ja, du hast Recht. Aber auf der See ist es doch etwas kälter als hier an Land oder?", fragte sich Lucia.

„Das stimmt nicht so ganz. Den Weg den die K.J. Sinnoh fährt ist fast nie bewölkt und den ganzen Tag unter der Sonne.", erklärte Rocko.

„Wie ist denn das möglich?", fragte Lucia.

Rocko meinte: „Die Meteorologen sind sich da nicht ganz sicher, aber es ist doch auch egal, denn wir werden dort an Deck bestimmt einen Swimmingpool haben."

„Och ich wäre auch gerne mitgekommen.", erzählte Lucia und Seufzte.

„Na und! Dafür fährst du mit deiner Mutter nach Kanto und gehst einkaufen.", tröstete Ash sie.

„Und zwar in das Einkaufszentrum von Prismania City. Und dann gehen wir noch etwas durch Saffronia City. Und danach fahren wir mit dem Magnetzug nach Dukatia City und nehmen an dem Wettbewerb teil!", meinte eine plötzlich hinter den dreien erschienene Frau.

„Mama!", rief Lucia erfreut.

„Hallo Lucia. Tag ihr beiden, habe euch lange nicht gesehen!", sagte Lucias Mutter.

Lucia fiel ihrer Mutter in den Arm.

„Aber reist ihr denn beide alleine?", fragte Katrin Ash und Rocko.

„Nein! Sie nehmen noch mich mit!"

„Und mich.", sagten zwei weitere Stimmen.

„Misty!", rief Ash, „Und Maike. Wo wart ihr denn so lange?"  
„Ich habe mir noch etwas zu essen geholt.", antwortete Maike.

„Die kann ja essen, meine Fresse.", lachte Misty.

Maike suchte die Umgebung ab.

„Was suchst du Maike?", fragte Lucia.

„Drew!", erklärte Maike, „Er fährt auch mit."

„Schön, dass ihr alle wieder zusammen seid. Misty du hast Ash ja sicherlich lange nicht gesehen.", meinte Katrin.

„Was soll das bitte heißen?", fragte Misty mit einem drohenden Unterton Katrin.

Diese antwortete: „Oh! Ich dachte ihr wäret ein Paar."

„WAS?!?", riefen Ash und Misty gleichzeitig, „Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"

„Also ob ich mit dem Kerl da zusammen sein wollte."

„Ach ja? Und ich will ganz bestimmt nicht dein Freund sein, so eine blöde Ziege wie dich will doch niemand."

Misty schlug Ash ganz plötzlich mit einer Bratpfanne auf den Kopf.

„Wo hast denn du die Pfanne her Misty?", fragte Rocko.

„Frag nicht, oder du bekommst auch eins über den Schädel!", antwortete Misty frech.

„Genau das meine ich…", sagte die Mutter von Lucia und lächelte.

„Da!", schrie Maike und deutete auf den Weg zum Schiff.

Eine Person lief gerade hinauf und zog hinter sich einen großen Koffer.

Hinter ihm lief ein Roserade und trug eine Tasche.

„Das ist Drew!", bemerkte Maike.

„Oh Kinder! Ihr müsst schnell auf das Schiff, in 10 Minuten fährt es ab!", rief Katrin hektisch.

Und wenn man sich umsah sah man, dass der Pier viel leerer geworden ist.

Nur noch einige Menschen standen dort und winkten irgendjemanden auf dem Schiff zu.  
Ash, Rocko, Misty und Maike beeilten sich an Deck zu kommen.

10 Minuten später fuhr dann das Schiff ab.

Lucia und ihre Mutter standen am Pier und winkten mit je einem Taschentuch hinter dem Schiff her, welches sich langsam auf die untergehende Sonne zufuhr.

Lucia und ihre Mutter nahmen die Hände runter.

„Ich bin mir sicher. Irgendetwas wird auf dieser Kreuzfahrt passieren. Irgendetwas.", erzählte Katrin.

„Was denn? Irgendetwas Schlimmes?", fragte Lucia ängstlich.

„Unter anderem auch."

„Das heißt das Schiff wird sinken?", schrie Lucia panisch.

„Nein.", sagte Katrin, „Bestimmt nicht…"

**ENDE**

**Kapitel 2: Frühstücksdilemma**

Es war ruhig. Manchmal wackelte das Bett wenn das Schiff auf eine größere Welle traf.

Plötzlich sprang das Bullauge auf und herein kam frischer Wind.

Der Wind roch salzig, aber auch entspannend.

‚So riecht also das Meer. Ich habe es schon fast vergessen.'

Maike ließ die Augen geschlossen und entspannte sich noch ein wenig, während sie die frische Meerluft einatmete.

Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen.

Wenige Zentimeter über ihr war die Decke.

Links neben ihr war die weiße Wand.

Unter ihr, auf der unteren Etage vom Hochbett, lag Misty.

Misty schlief noch.

Langsam atmete sie ein und aus.

Maike kramte unter ihrem Kopfkissen nach etwas.

Sie fand etwas und griff es, dann zog sie ihre Hand hervor.

Es war eine kleine Digitaluhr und Maike las die Uhrzeit ab, die auf dem Display stand.

8.22 Uhr.

Was hatte noch an der Türe gestanden, wann Frühstückszeit war?

Von 7-9 Uhr, oder?

Maike schreckte hoch.

„Misty. Misty du musst aufstehen!", rief sie hektisch.

Misty drehte sich an die Seite.

„Misty. Wir verpassen noch das Frühstück!"

Misty schlug die Augen ein wenig auf und blinzelte benommen.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte Maike.

„Morgen.", sagte Misty und wischte sich durch die Augen.

„Komm, lass uns aufstehen, es gibt ja schon Frühstück.", drängte Maike Misty.

Dann sprang Maike vom Hochbett hinunter und landete auf dem Boden.

„Kommst du?", fragte Maike.

„Ja, ja. Ich stehe ja schon auf.", murmelte Misty.

„Puh, ich habe schon seit der Abfahrt nichts mehr gegessen. Ich könnte das ganze Boot aufessen."

„Das glaube ich dir gern.", witzelte Misty.

Misty stand auf und beugte sich noch einmal zum Bett hin.

An ihren Füßen hatte Azurill geschlafen.

„Azurill", sagte Misty, „Azurill, komm! Wir müssen aufstehen.", sagte Misty mit einer lieblichen Stimme.

Azurill öffnete die Augen und musste blinzeln.

Dann zogen Maike und Misty sich um, Misty nahm Azurill auf den Arm und beide verließen den Raum.

Auf dem Gang war alles leer.

Nirgendwo standen Menschen, wie gestern Abend.

Nur eine Pflanze stand neben einem kleinen Tisch, auf dem ein paar Zeitschriften lagen.

„Was meinst du, sind Ash und Rocko auch aufgestanden?", fragte Misty.

„Vielleicht.", antwortete Maike, „Ash schläft ja immer etwas länger, oder?"

„Genau.", meinte Misty und sie beide lachten.

„Komm, lass uns an Deck gehen, unsere Betreuerin hat ja gesagt, dass wir an Deck essen.", erzählte Maike und freute sich schon auf das Essen.

Beide gingen auf die Treppe, ganz am Ende des Ganges zu.

„Nein, wir mussten eben die Treppe nach oben nehmen und dann links abbiegen. Ash, ich glaube wir haben uns verlaufen.", sagte Rocko mit einem verwirrtem Ton.

„Ach Quatsch. Die Programmleiterin hat uns doch gesagt wo es lang geht. Und sie hat gesagt erst die Treppe runter, dann rechts, dann wieder die Treppe runter und geradeaus, oder so etwas.", brüllte Ash lautstark.

„Nein.", sagte Rocko und versuchte Ash zu beruhigen, „Nein, das war der Weg nach unten."

„Wirklich?", fragte Ash, „Ach so stimmt, ich habe das dann wohl verwechselt."

Ash versuchte darüber zu lachen, doch Rocko blieb ernst:

„Dieses Schiff ist riesig. Wir werden bestimmt etwas Zeit benötigen um nach oben zu kommen. Vielleicht ist dann das Frühstück schon vorbei."

Ash schrie: „Nein! Und ich habe doch schon so lange nichts mehr gegessen!"

Plötzlich ging die Tür am Ende des Ganges auf und Drew schaute heraus.

„Was ist denn das hier für ein Geschrei?", wollte er wissen.

Dann erst erkannte er Ash und Rocko wieder.

„Seid ihr nicht die beiden, die mit Maike durch die Hoenn Region gereist seid?"

„Ja. Das sind wir!", sagte Ash.

„Nur haben wir uns gerade verlaufen. Weißt du wie wir zum Deck kommen?", fragte Rocko. „Klar. Aber ihr wart doch auch gestern bei der Programmleiterin, oder? Die hat uns doch erklärt wie wir zum Deck kommen."

„Ja, aber Ash hat den falschen Weg genommen."

Ash stand plötzlich beleidigt in der Ecke.

„Na viele dankt für die Unterstützung, Rocko.", seufzte Ash.

Ein paar Minuten später standen Ash, Drew und Rocko an Deck.

Eine junge Frau kam auf die drei zu.

Sie hatte lange hellbraune Haare und ein gespieltes lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ihr drei seid die letzten. Es gibt fast gar nichts mehr zu essen.", verkündete sie.

Ash dreht sich zu Rocko und sagt: „Vielleicht können wir ja… Rocko? Wo bist du?"

Rocko stand nicht mehr bei Drew und Ash, sondern kniete vor der Programmleiterin.

„Sie sind so schön wie das große weite Meer, und wenn ich durch den ganzen Pazifik schwimmen muss um zu dir zu gelangen, dann werde ich das auch tun. Wir beide sind füreinander bestimmt! Wir…", doch plötzlich hörte Rocko auf zu reden, denn Misty hatte ihn schon am Ohr gepackt.

„Rocko, wenn du dich nicht benimmst kommst du in den Hundezwinger!", sagte sie in einem vorgesetzten Ton und zog Rocko weg.

Maike winkte Ash und Drew zu.

„He! Jungs! Wir haben euch noch etwas übrig gelassen!", rief sie.

Ash und Drew kamen auf sie zu, doch von einem anderen Tisch war plötzlich etwas zu hören.

„He Drew! Komm her zu uns! Wir haben noch fast alles nur für dich aufgehoben!", sagte ein Typ hinter dem zwei andere Mädchen auftauchten, die ein großes „Drew" Schild hochhielten.

‚Ich habe mich doch so gefreut Drew wieder zu sehen und mit ihm zu reden. Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen. Und ich habe so ein komisches Gefühl, immer dann wenn ich ihn sehe...', dachte Maike.

„He! Über was denkst du nach?", fragte Misty.

„Ich? Ach nicht so wichtig.", antwortete Maike, aber Misty sah sie noch an, wie sie zu Drew hinstarrte.

„Ach so ist das also.", erkannte sie.

„Was?", fragte Ash, welcher gerade ein Brötchen aß.

„Das verstehst du noch nicht. Dafür muss man mindestens so erwachsen sein wie ich!", lachte Misty hämisch.

„Was soll das heißen?", schrie sie Ash an.

„Na, dass ich viel erwachsener als du bin!", schrie Misty zurück.

„Ach ja, wenigstens bin ich keine Zicke so wie du!"

Ash und Misty stritten sich weiter, während Maike noch immer zum Tisch von Drew hinstarrte und sich fragte, warum Drew nicht zu ihr gegangen ist, sondern lieber zu seinen Fans.  
„So Kinder! Das war also das Frühstück! Bitte stellt euch jetzt in Zweiergruppen auf, damit wir mit unserem Tagesprogramm anfangen können."

Maike, Misty, Ash und alle anderen standen auf und gingen zur Programmleiterin.

Auch Drew und seine Fans standen auf.

Maike jedoch ging nicht in Richtung der Leiterin, sondern Drew entgegen.

Drew hingegen konnte sie nicht wahrnehmen, weil die beiden Mädchen und der Typ aus seinem Fanclub um ihn herumtanzten und ihn baten ihr Partner zu sein.

Plötzlich drängte sich aber ein anderer Typ vor Maike.

Er hatte kurze schwarze Haare und eine große Brille auf der Nase.

„Wollen wir ein Team bilden?", fragte er mit einer besserwisserischen Art.

„Nein, tut mir Leid.", wies Maike ihn ab und versuchte Drew ausfindig zu machen.

Doch es gelang ihr nicht.

„So, jeder der noch keinen Partner hat stellt sich hier hin.", rief die Leiterin und wies nach links.

Ash, Misty, Rocko und Maike waren die einzigen.

„Gut, also ihr beide seid ein Team und ihr beide seid auch eins.", sagte sie und schob Ash und Misty zur einen Seite und Maike und Rocko zur anderen.

Dann konnte Maike Drew sehen.

Er stand mit einem der Mädchen als Team zusammen in der ersten Reihe und sah auf den Boden.

‚Oh, Drew…'

**ENDE**

**Kapitel 3: Die Schiffs-Rallye**

Misty und Ash, Rocko und Maike, und alle weiteren Paare standen vor einem kleinen Podest wo die Gruppenleiterin draufstand.

Misty hielt Rockos Ohr fest, damit er nicht weglaufen konnte.

„So Kinder, wir wollten eigentlich mit euch ein Wett-Eisessen machen. Aber da einige von euch sich auf diesem Schiff verlaufen haben…", die Leiterin schaute Ash und Rocko an, „Werden wir eine Schiffs-Rallye machen, die wir leider gestrichen hatten, doch jetzt wurde sie wieder herausgekramt und wir machen sie jetzt. Jedes Team bekommt einen anderen Zettel, auf dem ihr eine Schiffskarte seht. Auf der Karte sind einige Dinge Markiert. Diese markierten stellen sind die Checkpoints an die ihr kommen müsst. Dann stempelt ihr auf dem kleinen Zettel, der bei der Karte dabei ist, ab. Wer als erstes alles in der richtigen Reihenfolge abgestempelt hat, hat gewonnen. Okay? Na dann los!"  
Alle Teams sahen kurz auf die Karte und strömten dann in verschiedene Richtungen.

Maike und Rocko waren auch schon weg, nur Misty und Ash waren noch da.

Pikachu beobachtete beide.

Misty hielt mit der linken Hand die Karte fest und zeigte mit der rechten Hand nach rechts, Ash hielt mit der rechten Hand die Karte fest und wies nach links.

„Wir müssen nach links!", schrie Ash Misty an.

„Auf der Karte steht doch klar und deutlich, dass wir nach rechts müssen!", schrie Misty zurück.

„Kannst du mir nicht einfach mal vertrauen?", fragte Ash.

„Nein! Ich habe mit Rocko kurz gesprochen und er hat mir gesagt, dass er dich hat führen lassen. Also seid ihr nur wegen deinem schlechten Orientierungssinn nicht rechtzeitig gekommen.", konterte Misty.

Ash grunzte und ließ die Karte los.

„Wenn du meinst.", sagte er lässig, „Du wirst sowieso noch sehen, dass ich Recht hatte."

„Ganz sicher nicht.", motzte Misty zurück.

„Blöde Zicke.", murmelte Ash.

„Was hast du gesagt?", sagte Misty wütend und drehte sich langsam zu Ash hin.

„Gar nichts…", antwortete Ash hektisch.

Misty drehte sich wieder um und ging nach rechts.

Ash stand hinter ihr und streckte die Zunge raus.

„Kommst du jetzt oder willst du ewig da stehen bleiben und deine kindischen Scherze treiben?", rief Misty Ash zu, welcher hinter ihr her eilte.

Pikachu stand immer noch da und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Einige Minuten später standen Maike und Rocko an einem Tisch in der Cafeteria und stempelten die Karte ab.

„So, das war dann unser 2. Stempel.", sagte Rocko.

Maike sah zum Stempel hinunter.

„Was stimmt nicht mit dir Maike? Irgendetwas hast du doch.", fragte Rocko sie.

„Ich?", erwiderte Maike erschrocken, „Ich habe gar nichts…"

Rocko meinte danach: „Wenn du meinst. Komm, lass uns schnell weiter, vielleicht gewinnen wir dann das Eis, was übrig geblieben ist.", munterte Rocko Maike auf.

Diese lächelte wieder und sah in an.

„Okay! 1. Platz wir kommen!", rief sie und beide rannten los.

Während sie rannten dachte Maike: ‚Was wenn Drew sich besser mit diesem Mädchen versteht als mit mir? Oh nein…'

Einige Sekunden vergangen und Drew kam in die Cafeteria, zusammen mit seiner Partnerin.

„Guck mal Michelle, jetzt sind wir in der Cafeteria. Hier müsste der zweite Checkpoint sein!"

„Jaa! Super! Du bist der Super-Drew!", schrie sie und warf mit Drew-Fotos um sich.

„Hey, kannst du damit mal aufhören? Du musst nicht immer jubeln wenn ich was sage…", sagte Drew verlegen.

„Ja! Drew! Natürlich mache ich das für Super-Drew!"

Drew verdrehte die Augen und dachte: ‚Wenn sie wenigstens etwas in der Birne hätte. Was Maike wohl jetzt macht?'

Misty und Ash rannten durch einen Gang.

„Warum laufen wir so schnell?", fragte Ash nach Atem ringend.

„Wir müssen die anderen noch einholen, wir haben nicht mal einen Stempel.", keuchte Misty.

„Aber der Weg war richtig, oder?"

„Ja. Natürlich war er das. Frag nicht so blöd.", sagte Misty und blieb stehen und blickte auf die Karte, „So, jetzt müssen wir eigentlich nach rechts gehen."

Misty faltete die Karte zusammen und rannte nach rechts.

„He! Warte!", rief Ash ihr hinterher und rannte mit durch die Tür.

Doch hinter der Tür war eine Wand und Ash lief gegen sie.

Es knallte ganz schön und plötzlich fiel die Tür zu.

Misty stand in der Ecke mit der Karte in der Hand.

„Aber eigentlich war mein Weg richtig.", meinte sie.

Ash kippte von der Wand nach hinten und krächzte: „Ach wirklich?"

Dann drehte Misty die Karte um.

„Wenn man es jedoch so betrachtet sieht es so aus, als hätten wir nach links gehen müssen…", bemerkte Misty.

„Du meinst als wir noch an Deck waren?", fragte Ash, der aufgestanden ist und sich auch die Karte ansah.

„Ich glaube ja. Hihi, dann hattest du doch recht am Anfang…", sagte Misty und versuchte zu lachen.

Ash jedoch verschränkte die Arme und sagte: „Also gibst du zu, dass ich recht hatte, oder?"

„Jjjjj---aaaa…", sagte Misty lang gezogen.

„Also?", fragte Ash.

„Sollten wir uns nicht beeilen und die anderen einholen?", fragte Misty, die immer noch versuchte zu verkraften, dass sie Ash Recht gegeben hatte.

„Wir schaffen das doch sicherlich nicht mehr. Lass uns an Deck gehen und schauen wer gewonnen hat.", schlug Ash vor.

„Na gut…", sagte Misty mürrisch.

Ash ging zu Tür und versuchte den Knauf zu drehen.

Es ging nicht, er ließ sich nicht bewegen.

„Was machst du da? Lass uns endlich rausgehen.", sagte Misty.

Ash versuchte noch stärker zu drehen, auch das half nichts.

„Lass uns mal zusammen versuche, vielleicht klappt das.", schlug Ash vor.

„Okay."

Ash und Misty legten Beide Hände an den Knauf und drehte, doch plötzlich hörten sie einen knack und der Knauf brach ab.

„Oh, oh!", sagten beide zusammen und sahen sich an…

**ENDE**

**Kapitel 4: Teamwork**

Ash und Misty hämmerten gegen die schwere Metalltür. Sie beide waren in einem Raum eingesperrt, welcher wenige Quadratmeter an Fläche bot. Neben den beiden waren im Raum noch viele andere Dinge in einem Regal aufgestapelt. Klopapier, neue Handtücher, Wachlappen, WC-Reiniger und noch viele Dinge mehr die die Putzfrauen auf dem Schiff benötigten. „Hilfe!", schrie Misty. „Lasst uns hier raus!", rief Ash, „Kann uns denn niemand hören?" „Das gibt es doch nicht!", schrie Misty verzweifelt. „Und es ist alles deine Schuld.", sagte Ash und konnte sein Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Ash! Du… Halt den Mund.", erwiderte Misty. „Oho, fällt dem Fräulein nichts mehr ein?", machte Ash sich über Misty lustig. „Klopf du mal weiter, ich muss sehen, ob ich hier etwas finden kann.", sagte Misty und drehte sich um. Während Ash klopfte suchte Misty im Regal nach brauchbaren Sachen. ‚Wenn die Putzfrauen an diesem Schiff von hier die Sachen nehmen, dann müssen wir bis spätestens Morgen warten, die sind alle schon fertig mit der Arbeit. Gibt es denn hier gar nichts?' Misty sank verzweifelt zu Boden. „Wir kommen hier in nächster Zeit sicherlich nicht raus.", meinte Misty verzweifelt. „Doch!", sagte Ash, „Irgendjemand muss hier doch vorbeikommen und uns finden." Misty sah zur untersten Etage im Regal. ‚Huch? Was ist das?' Misty schob ein paar Dinge an die Seite während Ash weiter rief: „Hilfe! Hört mich denn niemand?"

Pikachu ging alleine einen Gang entlang. Rechts von Pikachu waren einige Türen mit Nummern drauf. Dort schliefen Passagiere. Links von Pikachu war ein Zaun. Alle 2 Meter war eine große Säule bis zur Decke in den Zaun eingearbeitet. Pikachu blieb stehen und sah sich um. Keine Spur von Ash und Misty. Dann spitzte Pikachu die Ohren. Nichts. Nur die entspannenden Klänge des Meeres. Doch plötzlich hörte Pikachu etwas anderes. Was war es? Da! Schon wieder war so ein lautes Poltern zu hören. Pikachu versuchte herauszufinden was es war. Es hörte sich an wie wenn etwas gegen Metall fliegt. Nein, jemand schlug mit etwas gegen etwas anderes aus Metall. Doch was war es. Es waren Hände, die gegen ein metallenes  
Ding schlugen. Doch woher kam es. Pikachu hört noch einmal genauer hin. Es kam von weiter vorne. Pikachu ging ein paar Schritte nach vorne und blieb an einer Abzweigung stehen. Jetzt kommt das Geräusch von rechts. Pikachu ging in die Abzweigung hinein.

„Hilfe!", Ash schlug nun noch heftiger gegen die Tür. Seide Hände tuten schon weh. Der Schmerz war kaum auszuhalten. Jedes Mal, als Ashs geballte Fäuste gegen die Tür schlugen war es, als ob ihm die Hand eingequetscht würde. Doch Ash klopfte weiter, er klopfte weiter in der Hoffnung jemanden aufzuschrecken. Jemanden zu erreichen, um sie dann zu befreien. „Ash, schau mal!", rief Misty.

Pikachu war in einem weiteren Gang. Die Geräusche waren ganz in der Nähe. Dann kam Pikachu zu einer Kreuzung. Wieder konzentrierte es sich auf das, was es hörte.

„Was ist denn Misty?", fragte Ash, hörte auf zu klopfen und kniete sich neben Misty.

Pikachu versuchte jedes ach so kleine Geräusch zu hören, doch plötzlich war nichts mehr da. Pikachu hörte das klopfen nicht mehr. Plötzlich tutete (Okay, ich weiß nicht welches andere Wort ich nehmen soll^^) das Schiff ganz laut, und Pikachu, wessen Ohren sehr empfindlich waren, erschreckte sich so sehr, dass es umfiel. Danach war Pikachu benommen und hörte nur noch ein ganz lautes Piepen in seinem Ohr. Es hielt beide Ohren zu und rannte in eine Richtung. Doch es lief gegen eine Wand und tat sich am Kopf weh. Dann lief es orientierungslos zurück in die Richtung, von der es gekommen ist.

„Hier ist ein Lüftungsschacht!", verkündete Misty und zeigte auf ein Loch an der Wand. Es war in etwa 40 Zentimeter breit und 30 Zentimeter hoch. Vor dem Loch hing jedoch ein Gitter. „Meinst du, dass wir da durch passen?", fragte Ash. „Ja.", sagte Misty, „Wenn wir erstmal drin sind, dann geht es leicht voran." „Okay, lass es uns versuchen." Misty und Ash legten nun alle Verpackungen und Flaschen, die im Regal ganz unten Standen weg. Dann versuchten Ash und Misty die kleinen Schrauben zu lösen. Misty gab Ash dazu aus ihrem Portmonee eine kleine Münze. „Hier!", sagte sie, „Damit sollte es gehen." „Danke.", bedankte sich Ash und begab sich an die Arbeit. Während er drehte dachte er: ‚Misty ist ja gar nicht so stur wie ich immer denke. Wenn man sich länger mit ihr unterhält, wird sie sogar ganz nett.'  
Ash drehte die Münze noch einmal um und die Schraube fiel heraus. Dann begab sich Ash zur nächsten Schraube und schob die Münze in den Schlitz. Auch Misty war bei der zweiten Schraube angekommen. Beide drehten die Münze 5-mal um und die Schraube fiel von alleine raus. Dann nahmen sie beide das Gitter ab und legten es auf den Boden. „Wer soll zuerst?", fragte Ash. „Ich versuche es, in Ordnung?", sagte Misty. „Okay.", erwiderte Ash. Misty legte sich hin und kroch langsam auf die kleine Öffnung zu. Dann kam ihr Kopf hindurch. „Und?", fragte Ash. „Mein Kopf ist durch.", antwortete Misty. Misty kroch weiter, und auch ihr Oberkörper war durch. „Nur noch ein kleines Stück!", sagte Ash. Misty kroch weiter, angetrieben durch ihren Willen endlich befreit zu werden. Doch plötzlich ging es nicht mehr weiter. „Was ist los?", fragte Ash. „Ich weiß es nicht, sagte Misty. Ihre Stimme hallte durch den Lüftungsschacht und verlor sich in den Tiefen des Labyrinths. Ash duckte sich und sah nach. „Misty, dein Hintern ist zu fe…", doch Ash stockte. ‚Das ist aber nicht sehr nett von mir…', bemerkte Ash. „Was?", fragte Misty, die den letzten Teil des Satzes nicht mitbekommen hat. „Deine Hüften sind zu breit.", sagte Ash. ‚Oh nein!', sagte Misty. „Soll ich schieben?", fragte Ash behutsam. „Ok… Okay!", antwortete Misty. Ash legte sich nun auch hin. Vor ihm lag nun Mistys Unterkörper. „Achtung. Eins, Zwei, Drei!", sagte Ash und legte seine Hände unter Mistys Hüften. Wie gerne hätte Misty Ash jetzt ins Gesicht getreten, doch sie wusste, dass das die einzige Möglichkeit war um nach draußen zu gelangen. Ash hatte ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache. Doch dann schob er noch mal mit größter Kraft und Misty rutschte durch. Der Lüftungsschacht war groß genug, dass man sich auf den Boden knien konnte, ohne mit dem Kopf anzustoßen. Ash kroch danach auch durch den engen Eingang. Misty half ihn, indem sie seine Hände hielt und zog. „Geschafft.", sagte Ash. Dann krabbelten beide den Lüftungsschacht entlang und sahen einen Ausgang. „Da!", sagte Misty. Sie drehte sich um und stieß das Gitter mit ihrem Fuß weg. Danach krochen beide hinaus, an diesem Fenster klemmte Misty nicht fest. Beide krabbelten hinaus und waren schon wieder in einem kleinen Raum, in dem Essen aufbewahrt wurde. „Was?", sagten Ash und Misty gleichzeitig und sanken zu Boden. Rücken an Rücken. Beide fühlten den anderen in ihrer Nähe. Normalerweise wären Ash und Misty sofort aufgesprungen und hätten sich gegenseitig die Köpfe eingeschlagen, doch das war keine normale Situation. Ash sah zur Tür, kein Knauf war vorhanden. „Das Mittagessen wurde schon gemacht, oder?", fragte Ash. Misty schaute auf die Uhr. „Ja. Wir haben schon 16 Uhr.", sagte Misty betrübt, „Und Abendessen gibt es um 20 Uhr. Dann müssen wir noch zwei oder drei Stunden warten, bis die hier das Essen rausholen." Misty und Ash fühlen sich müde. „Bis dahin können wir ja noch schlafen.", sagte Ash und gähnte. „Du hast Recht. Was Azurill jetzt wohl macht?", fragte sich Misty. Doch Ash hatte ihr nicht mehr zugehört, er war schon eingedöst. ‚Er sieht ja eigentlich ganz süß aus, wenn man sich ihn aus der Nähe betrachtet.', dachte Misty und schlief dann auch ein. Beide saßen nun schlafend am Boden. Und warteten. Warteten auf Rettung…

**ENDE**

**Kapitel 5: Die Rettung**

Es herrschte geschäftiges Treiben. Überall liefen Menschen mit Arbeitskleidung hin und her. In einer Ecke Piepte irgendetwas. Ein seriös aussehender älterer Herr rief von der Mitte aus: „Schneller! Schneller!" Die Köche waren bei der Arbeit.  
Es war genau 19:45 Uhr. Das Abendessen musste bald stattfinden. Viele der Passagiere des Schiffs hatten sich schon in einem riesigen Raum, welcher direkt an die Küche angrenzte, versammelt und waren auf der Suche nach ihren zugeteilten Tischen. Einige wenige saßen schon. In der Ecke gegenüber der Eingangstür war ein etwas angehobenes Plateau, auf welchem 4 Menschen standen und saßen. Alle 4 Menschen hatten schöne, teure Anzüge an. In ihren Händen hielten sie Blätter mit einer Beschriftung. Wenn man die Instrumente, die neben den Notenständern standen hinzunimmt, konnte man schon erahnen, dass die vier Männer die Musik des heutigen Abends machen würden, und dass die Blätter in ihren Händen Notenblätter waren. An den Wänden des Raumes waren verschiedene Poster angeklebt, die auf Aktivitäten auf dem Schiff hinwiesen.

Doch zurück in die Küche. Einige der Kellner hatten sich schon Tabletts zurechtgelegt und waren noch einmal zu einer Pinnwand gegangen, um sich den Sitzplan noch einmal genau anzusehen. Die jüngeren Köche waren gerade dabei die Speisen auf den Tellern anzurichten, während die anderen Köche die Haupt- und Nachspeisen zubereiteten. Ganz hinten in der Küche waren ein paar Kühlschränke und andere Schränke, in denen die Lebensmittel aufbewahrt wurden. Einer der Köche, ein gut 30 Jahre alter, etwas rundlicherer Mann, ging auf einen der Schränke zu und öffnete einen Kühlschrank. „Oh, nein! Wir `aben keine Sahne mehr in dem Kühlschrank. Isch muss noch etwas Sahne `olen.", sagte er in einem überdramatischen Ton und begab sich zu einer der kleineren Türen neben der Reihe der ganzen Schränken. Langsam ging er den Gang entlang und ging zu einer Tür. „`ier müsste eigentlich Sahne drinnen sein." Er legte die Hand an den Knauf und öffnete langsam die Türe. Ein kalter Windzug kam ihm entgegen, da die Nahrungsmittel in diesem Raum kühl gelagert werden mussten. Doch als er sich den Raum genau ansah erschrak er…

Maike und Rocko, Drew und das Mädchen aus seinem Fanclub und noch viele andere Jugendliche saßen an Tischen an Deck unter Sonnenschirmen. Die Programmleiterin ging nervös auf und ab. „So schlimm können sie sich doch gar nicht verlaufen haben…", sagte Rocko. Pikachu versuchte mit seinen Öhrchen die Stimme von Ash aufzuspüren, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Die Programmleiterin seufzte kurz und murmelte irgendetwas, was sich so anhörte wie: „Warum bin ich nicht einfach Krankenschwester geworden?" Dann stellte sie sich jedoch aufrecht auf und räusperte sich kurz, sodass alle zu ihr hinsahen. „In Ordnung, das Programm ist für heute beendet. Bitte geht jetzt in den großen Saal und esst zu Abend." Fast alle standen auf, nur Drew, Maike und Rocko blieben sitzen. Die Programmleiterin ging zu den dreien und sagte mit einem versucht freundlichem Ton: „Warum geht ihr nicht nach unten. Eure vermissten Freunde sind bestimmt schon im großen Saal. Also hop, hop! Verschwindet!" Dann sahen die drei sie an und standen auf. Sie blieben noch eine Sekunde stehen, doch die Leiterin wollte schon eine Geste machen, die zeigen sollte, dass sie verschwinden sollten. Dann bewegten sich die drei auch der Treppe hinzu, die die anderen auch herabgestiegen waren. „Hoffentlich sind sie da…", sagte Rocko. Er und Drew gingen voraus, Maike ging ein wenig hinter ihnen. ‚Los jetzt. Rede mit ihm Maike. Warum kannst du das nicht? Warum geht es denn nicht?', fragte sie sich selber in Gedanken.

Der Koch stand immer noch erschrocken vor dem Raum. „Oh nein! Das `ier ist der falsche Raum. Isch muss sie verwechsält `aben…", sagte er und schloss die Tür. Er ging den Flur weiter entlang und öffnete die übernächste Tür. Als er in den Raum sah schrie er erschrocken auf und rannte weg. Es war der Raum, in dem Misty und Ash schliefen. Ash hatte den Schrei gehört und wachte langsam auf. Er sah sich um. „Wo bin ich denn hier?" Dann erst sah er Misty, die an seinem Rücken gelehnt geschlafen hatte. „Ach so." Er sah zur Tür. „Endlich!", sagte er, doch dann sank seine Freude, weil die Tür langsam wieder zuging. „Nein!", rief Ash und versuchte Aufzustehen, doch sein Arm war in der Schlaufe von Mistys Rucksack gefangen. Er fuchtelte wie wild herum um sich zu befreien, und die Tür ging immer weiter zu.

Maike, Drew und Rocko betraten den großen Saal. Fast alle Menschen saßen schon, und es war ziemlich ruhig im Saal, da die vier Männer schon angefangen hatten zu spielen. Das erste was Maike an dem Raum auffiel, war die riesige Uhr, die über der Tür in die Küche hing. Der Zeiger bewegte sich nun und zeigte nach oben. Es war 20 Uhr. Ein großes „Gong" ging durch den Raum und für kurze Zeit unterbrachen die Musiker ihr Spiel. Als der Ton sich im Raum verlor gingen die Türen in die Küche auf und es schossen viele, viele Ober heraus, die schnell, aber trotzdem elegant die Teller mit dem Essen zu den Tischen brachten. Ein ganzer Tisch mit 5 Stühlen war noch leer. Ein Ober stand davor und wunderte sich, dass noch niemand dort saß. Er sah sich erst einmal um und ging dann weiter zum nächsten Tisch um ihnen die Vorspeise zu geben, die eigentlich für Ash, Misty, Maike, Drew und Rocko bestimmt war. Das zweite, was Maike an dem Raum auffiel war das schöne Plakat, welches direkt neben der Eingangstür hin. Es zeigte ein Mädchen im Kleid und einen Jungen im Anzug. Ein paar Musiknoten flogen über den beiden. Den Titel der Plakates konnte Maike nicht mehr lesen, da Rocko und Drew schon weitergegangen waren und sie riefen. Maike sah nicht mehr auf das Poster, sondern eilte den beiden Jungs hinterher.

Ash kämpfte immer noch mit Mistys Rucksack, und die Tür ging immer weiter zu, doch dann endlich konnte er sich befreien und stellte seinen Fuß zwischen die Tür und den Türrahmen. Keine Sekunde zu spät, da die Tür sonst zugefallen wäre. Ash sah erleichtert aus, doch plötzlich wurde sein Kopf hochrot, und er begann plötzlich zu schreien. Die Tür war schwerer als sie aussah und sie hatte Ashs Fuß ziemlich eingequetscht. Von de schrei wurde auch Misty wach und stand langsam auf. „Ash, was ist denn los?", fragte sie, während sie gähnte, „Ach so! Ash! Super! Wir sind frei!" Misty drückte die Tür auf und erlöste Ash endlich von seinem Schmerz. Beider verließen den Raum und sahen sich erst einmal im Flur um. „Endlich.", sagte Ash, „Endlich sind wir wieder frei, was Misty?" Doch Misty sagte nichts, sie sah ihn nur an. Dann jedoch sagte sie: „Wenn du nicht aufgewacht wärest, dann würden wir immer noch in diesem blöden Raum stecken." Beide blicken sich tief in die Augen und keiner von beiden wusste was jetzt zu tun war. Misty hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sie Ash umarmen musste, doch plötzlich fiel ihr Rucksack zu Boden. Das eine Band war abgerissen, weil Ash zu feste daran gezogen hatte, und der Rucksack war außerdem noch aufgerissen, sodass die ganzen Dinge, die Misty in ihrem Rucksack hatte herauskullerten. „Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte Misty wütend. Die ganze freundliche Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden war dahin und Ash rannte weg. „Wir müssen schnell zum essen!", rief er Misty zu. Misty kniete sich hin und sammelte die Sachen auf. ‚Dieser Trottel. Dieser Blödkopf! Nichts kann er richtig machen. Aber irgendwie mag ich ihn trotzdem. Was? Was denke ich denn da? So ein Schwachsinn.', dachte Misty und versuchte ihren Rucksack irgendwie zu sichern, damit die ganzen Dinge nicht wieder herausfallen konnten.

**ENDE**

**Kapitel 6: Vorbereitung auf den Tanzball**

Der große Saal war fast leer. Nur noch an einem Tisch saßen 4 Personen. Maike, Rocko, Misty und Ash. Misty und Ash aßen noch immer, während Rocko und Maike zusahen. „Und ihr ward wirklich darin eingesperrt?", fragte Maike. Ash wollte antworten, aber da sein Mund voll war und er immer weiter Essen reinstopfte konnte er nicht reden. Das einzige was aus seinem Mund herauskam war ein grunzen und ein paar Reiskörner, die schon über den ganzen Tisch verstreut lagen. „Lass mich reden Ash, oder du versaust noch den ganzen Saal. Also, wir waren gerade dabei einen Ausgang zu suchen, als ich…", doch Misty unterbrach ihre Geschichte. Ash schmatzte und fraß so laut, dass Maike und Rocko, die genau gegenüber den beiden saßen sie fast nicht verstehen konnten. Das nächste, was Rocko und Maike von Misty und Ash hörten, war ein dumpfes „Klong". Misty hatte Ash mit einer Bratpfanne auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen und erzählte danach ruhig weiter, während Ash vor Schmerzen vom Stuhl rutschte. „Also, wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja. Ash klopfte an die Tür und ich suchte das Regal ab, dann habe ich mich gebückt und ich habe einen Lüftungsschacht entdeckt. Dann haben wir ihn gemeinsam geöffnet, und sind dann beide ganz leicht hindurchgerutscht. Als…" Ash stand plötzlich wieder auf und lachte ganz laut. „Was ist?", fragte Misty wütend. „Du hast wohl vergessen zu erzählen, dass du zu dick für den Eingang warst und ich dich schieben musste!", erzählte Ash und lachte noch lauter. Misty gingen gerade viele Gefühle durch den Kopf. Erst einmal Wut und Hass auf Ash, dann aber war es ihr auch Peinlich. Aber eins der wohl verworrensten Gefühle für sie war, dass Ash in der Vorratskammer doch viel netter gewesen war. War er es nur, weil sie beide allein waren, oder mochte er sie wirklich. Aber die Wut und der Hass nahmen überhand, und so wurde Mistys Kopf immer roter und roter. Ash stand immer noch lachend vor Misty, bemerkte aber, wie rot und wütend sie wurde. Dann verstummte er vor lachen und rannte weg. Misty stand sofort auf und griff sich den Stuhl, auf dem sie gesessen hatte und jagte Ash hinterher. „Du unsensibler Blödmann! Wie kann ein so dummer Junge wie du überhaupt laufen.", schrie Misty ihm hinterher. Und die Beschimpfungen wurden immer heftiger und beleidigender Ash gegenüber. Jedoch schaffte sie es nicht ihn einzuholen. „Wir sollten sie lieber nicht an ihrem Streit hindern, sonst könnten wir ernsthaft verletzt werden.", schlug Rocko vor. „Ja, du hast Recht. Ich gehe mir noch mal die Poster ansehen, die an der Wand hingen.", sagte Maike und stand auf. Auch Rocko stand auf. „Mach das, ich glaube ich lese jetzt noch ein wenig. Wir sehen uns später!", sagte Rocko und entfernte sich langsam von Maike. „Tschüss!", verabschiedete sich Maike und drehte sich um. Dann ging sie Zielbewusst zu dem einen Poster an der Wand. Es war zwar nicht dasselbe Poster wie vorhin, aber wenigstens stand das gleiche drauf.  
„Tanzball für alle Jugendlichen unter 17. Moment mal, Ash und Misty sind 15. Drew und ich sind 14, und Rocko ist 16. Toll! Dann können wir ja alle dahingehen. Wann findet es denn statt? Morgen Abend? Dann muss ich mich ja noch ziemlich viel vorbereiten.", sagte Maike erfreut und dachte danach bei sich: ‚Vielleicht wird Drew mich ja zum tanzen auffordern. Die Mädchen in seinem Fanclub sind bestimmt älter als 17. Das wird bestimmt schön.' Danach ging Maike aus dem großen Saal heraus, und nahm den Weg in Richtung ihrer Kabine.

Ash und Misty stritten sich immer noch. Ash rannte immer im Kreis und Misty rannte ihm hinterher. ‚Ich muss sie irgendwie abhängen!', dachte Ash und sah die Tür, ‚Genial!' Ash rannte so schnell es geht zur Tür und verschwand in einem der Gänge. Misty kam später erst an und konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen. Sie stellte den Tisch ab, welchen sie während der Verfolgungsjagd aufgelesen hatte und mit welchem sie Ash eins überziehen wollte. „Der ganze Tag hat mich ziemlich gestresst. Ich gehe jetzt schlafen.", sagte Misty und ging weg.

Ash rannte immer noch. Ihm war bewusst, dass Misty nicht mehr hinter ihm war, aber er rannte trotzdem. Er hatte sich nämlich verlaufen. ‚Rockos und meine Kabinennummer war doch 7.517, oder? Und wo bin ich hier?' Ash blieb an der nächsten Kabine stehen und las die Zahl, die auf der Tür stand. „11.724? So viele Kabinen gibt es hier?" Ash rannte weiter und weiter, er rannte Treppen hoch und Gänge entlang, und plötzlich war er an Deck.  
Vor ihm lag das Meer. Die Sonne schwebte wie ein riesiger Feuerball in der Luft, und es sah so aus, als würde sie im Meer versinken. Ein laues Lüftchen wehte und plötzlich hörte Ash ein Geräusch. Links hinter ihm saßen auf einer Bank ein Jugendlicher Junge zusammen mit einem Mädchen. Beide küssten sich ziemlich lange und intensiv. Sie fühlten sich nicht beobachtet, obwohl Ash die beiden mit großen Augen anstarrte und sich nicht bewegte. Der Junge war ein großer, muskulöser junger Mann mit schwarzem Haar. Das Mädchen war etwas jünger als der Junge, sie hatte langes blondes Haar und wunderschöne blaue Augen. Ash gefiel das Mädchen. Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Träumen gerissen, und zwar hörte er ein anderes Mädchen schreien. Er drehte sich sofort um. Hinter ihm stand ein Mädchen, das fast genauso alt war wie das andere. Dieses Mädchen hatte lange braune Haare und ein schönes Kleid an. Auch von diesem Mädchen konnte Ash seine Augen nicht lassen. Und plötzlich lief es auf ihn zu. Mit jedem Schritt den sie machte klopfte Ashs Herz schneller. Mit jedem Zentimeter den sie näher kam schossen ihm 100 weitere Gedanken durch den Kopf. ‚Was will sie von mir?' ‚Mag sie mich auch?' ‚Was ist das für ein komisches Gefühl in mir?' ‚Sie ist so hübsch.' Dann war sie nur noch einen Schritt von Ash entfernt, und dann blieb sie stehen.

Misty öffnete die Tür in ihre und Maikes Kabine. Maike stand vor ihrem Koffer und sah sich ein paar Kleider von ihr an. „Hey! Was machst du da?", fragte Misty. „Was ist mit Ash?", fragte Maike zurück. „Lass uns bitte nicht über diesen Dummkopf reden. Also, was machst du?" „Ich suche mir ein schönes Kleid für den Tanzball morgen Abend aus.", antwortete Maike. Misty hatte direkt Sterne in den Augen, als sie das Wort Tanzball hörte. „Ein Tanzball? Hier auf diesem Schiff?" „Ja. Für Jugendliche unter 17, aber ich glaube auch 17 jährige können dahin gehen." „Ooh! Ich liebe Tanzbälle! Sie sind so romantisch, vor allem, wenn sie so langsame Lieder spielen.", schwärmte Misty. „Jaa! Ich hoffe, dass mich ein hübscher Junge dazu einlädt mit ihm zum Ball zu gehen." „Hast du da etwa schon einen ganz bestimmten im Kopf?", fragte Misty. „Du weißt es also, oder?", fragte Maike mit hochrotem Kopf. „Ja. Das sieht doch jeder normale Mensch.", sagte sie und flüsterte danach: „Also Ash nicht." „Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Maike. „Nichts. Glaubst du denn, dass Drew dich einladen wird?", fragte Misty. „Ich denke schon. Die beiden Mädels aus seinem Fanclub sind ja ungefähr 18, oder? Außerdem haben wir hier noch nichts gemeinsam gemacht, er wird mich sicher fragen.", antwortete Maike selbstbewusst. „Och ich habe schon so viele süße Kerle an Bord gesehen. Ich hoffe einer von denen will mit mir dahingehen.", schwärmte Misty. In Gedanken tanzte sie gerade mit ihrem Mister Perfekt auf dem Tanzball, sie in einem schönen, teurem Kleid und er in einem noblen Anzug. „Hach, das wird so wunderbar!", säuselte Misty, dann fügte sie hinzu: „Wir können doch morgen ein Kleid kaufen gehen. Hier am Schiff soll es eine geniale Boutique geben!" „Jaa!", sagte Maike. Dann gähnte Misty. „Aber lass uns für heute Schluss machen, der ganze Tag war sehr anstrengend.", sagte Misty und begann sich auszuziehen. Auch Maike nahm den Koffer von ihrem Bett und zog sich aus.

Ash war immer noch wie benommen. ‚Soll ich jetzt etwas sagen? Soll ich ihr sagen wie hübsch sie aussieht? Ja. Ich tue es einfach mal. Sie ist ja schließlich zu mir gekommen.' Dann holte Ash tief Luft und sagte zu dem Mädchen mit schüchterner Stimme: „Fgwaanghi."  
„Was?", fragte das Mädchen und stieß Ash zur Seite, „Du triffst dich also noch mit einem anderen Mädchen als mir, Jim?" „Aber nein mein Schatz. Es ist nicht das wonach es aussieht…", sagte der Junge so, als ob er es schon tausendmal gesagt hätte. „Was?", fragte das Mädchen mit den blonden Haaren, „Ich bin nicht deine erste Freundin auf diesem Schiff?" „Nein. Um genau zu sein bist du die dreizehnte.", gab Jim zu. Das blonde Mädchen schlug ihm ins Gesicht, sodass er von der Bank kippte. „Dass ich nicht die einzige bin die du liebst geht ja noch, aber dann bin ich auch noch so eine ungerade Zahl? Das gibt's ja wohl nicht." Beide Mädchen drehten sich von Jim weg und rannten wütend auf ihn in ihre Zimmer. Ash hatte das ganze mit angesehen. Während der Vorstellung hatte er seinen Liebeskummer vollkommen vergessen. Dann stellte er sich wieder hin und ging hinunter. Jim setzte sich wieder auf, nahm einen Zettel und strich mit einem Stift zwei Namen durch. „So. Dann bleiben nur noch Nummer 11 und 5.", las er vor und lachte.

Es wurde allmählich morgen. Hinter einigen der Bullaugen gingen Lichter an, in der Küche wurde hektisch gearbeitet und auch Maike und Misty zogen sich gerade an.  
„Hach, der heutige Tag wird so wunderschön!", sagte Misty und drehte sich in einer Pirouette in die Mitte. „Und wenn Drew mit mir zum Ball geht wird der Tag genial!", führte Maike Mistys Satz weiter. „Also, ich habe gehört, dass die Boutique für Damen in der zwölften Etage des Schiffes ist. Also, gehen wir da nach dem Frühstück hin.", sagte Misty. Dann verließen beide die Kabine, voller Vorfreude und Erwartungen.

Auch Ash und Rocko waren schon lange wach. Rocko ist in der Nacht von Ashs Geplapper wach geworden, da Ash in der ganzen Nacht im Schlaf geredet hat. Dann hatte Ash von dem Mädchen berichtet, was sein Herz gebrochen hat. Rocko konnte Ash natürlich verstehen, da auch er immer von Frauen die er liebt getrennt wird. Ash hätte nie gedacht die Gedanken und Gefühle von Rocko einmal zu verstehen, doch er hat es ansatzweise geschafft.

Während dem Frühstück erzählten Maike und Misty vom Tanzball.  
„Und bestimmt wird es da ganz viele Mädchen geben die mit euch zwei tanzen möchten.", sagte Maike. Doch eigentlich war sie nicht ganz bei der Sache, weil der Platz, auf dem Drew immer sitzt, leer war. Drew war nicht im großen Saal. Rocko hatte nach Maikes Satz das Feuer gepackt und er wollte nun unbedingt auf den Tanzball. Pikachu stand schon auf dem Tisch und tanzte mit dem Kerzenständer. „Habt ihr denn überhaupt schöne Anzüge dabei?", fragte Misty gelangweilt. Ash und Rocko hatten sofort das Bild von ihren Koffern im Sinn, in dem sich nur T-Shirts und Hosen als Anziehsachen eigneten. „Keine Sorge Jungs, es gibt doch extra eine Herren-Boutique, in der ihr euch Anzüge kaufen könnt.", beruhigte Maike Ash und Rocko. Ash wollte unbedingt auf den Tanzball. Vielleicht war das Mädchen von gestern Abend auch dort und sie beide würde gemeinsam tanzen. „Wo findet der Ball eigentlich statt?", fragte Rocko. „Nicht hier, sondern im riesigen Saal.", sagte Maike. „Im riesigen Saal?", fragte Ash, „Das ist doch der ein Stockwerk über dem Deck, oder?" „Genau.", sagte Maike, „Und es gibt einen schönen Balkon von dem man ganz weit aufs Meer gucken kann." „Wie romantisch!", sagte Misty und sie beide lachten.

Eine halbe Stunde später standen Ash und Rocko in der Boutique.  
„Was soll ich denn anziehen?", fragte Ash. Sofort stürmte Rocko durch die Gänge und suchte ein paar hübsche Sachen für seinen Freund aus. „Geh in die Umkleide und zieh dich dort um.", wies Rocko Ash an, welcher zur Umkleide ging. Rocko durchforstet die restlichen Gänge. Plötzlich stieß er mit einer anderen Person zusammen. „Oh, tut mir Leid.", entschuldigte sich Rocko. Die Person antwortete nicht, es war Drew. Er hielt ein rosa und ein weißes Hemd in seiner Hand. „Rocko! Gut, dass ich dich treffe. Ich wollte Maike fragen ob sie mit mir auf den Tanzball geht, weil ich ja gar nichts mit ihr gemacht habe bisher. Was für ein Hemd soll ich unter meinen schwarzen Anzug anziehen?", fragte Drew, welcher gar nicht mitbekommen hat, dass Rocko gegen ihn gelaufen war. „Ich würde das weiße Hemd nehmen.", sagte Rocko. „In Ordnung.", sagte Drew.

Maike und Misty fühlten sich wie im Paradies. Sie probierten die unterschiedlichsten Kleider an, und entschieden sich dann schlussendlich. Sie gingen zur Kasse und bezahlten die ziemlich teuren Kleider. „Wow! So toll shoppen war ich lange nicht mehr! Und du?", fragte Maike. „Nein. Aber wir werden wohl in nächster Zeit darauf verzichten müssen, so viel wie die Kleider gekostet haben, was?" „Genau.", sagte Maike und beide verließen die Boutique. Als sie in einen anderen Gang einbiegen wollten, fasste etwas Mistys Schulter an. Hinter ihr war jemand. Sie drehte sich langsam um, und die Person die hinter ihr stand sagte: „Hallo."

**ENDE**

**Kapitel 7: Tanzen und Träumen Teil 1**

Misty sah der Person die hinter ihr stand tief in die Augen. Es war als würde sie in den Sternenhimmel sehen. Keine einzige Wolke verdeckte den Himmel. Misty sah immer tiefer in die Augen. Immer klarer wurde ihre Ausstrahlung. Sie sah sie lange an. Sie fühlte sie geborgen. Sie wollte diesen Blick nicht verlieren. Sie sah die Augen immer weiter an. Ihre wunderschöne braune Farbe hatte sie in ihren Bann gezogen. Das braun der Augen sah so wunderbar schön aus. Nachdem Misty bestimmte eine halbe Minute die Augen des fremden gemustert hat, schaute sie sich auch den Rest von ihm an. Das braun der Augen, so fiel Misty auf, passte aus irgendeinem Grund zu den schwarzen Haaren. Das gesamte Gesicht wirkte stimmig und einfach nur hübsch. Misty schmalz fast von dem Anblick dieser Gestalt. Dann dachte sie noch einmal an die Stimme des jungen Mannes der vor ihr stand. Sie klang so perfekt. Sie passte zu seiner Ausstrahlung. Sie beruhigte Misty. Sie fühlte sich geborgen. Maike stand nur daneben und begutachtete Misty, während sie den Schwarzhaarigen ansah.  
Dann endlich sprach er wieder. „Gehst du heute Abend auch auf den Tanzball?", fragte er Misty. Diese realisierte aber fast gar nicht die Frage. Sie genoss den Anblick des Schwarzhaarigen. Sie stellte sich vor, was wohl passieren würde, wenn sie beide zusammenkämen. Doch dann tippte sie etwas von hinten an. Misty merkte, dass es Maike war, und dass Maike versuchte ihr wieder einen anständigen Gedanken einzuflößen. Es klappte auch. Misty antwortete: „Ja." Der Junge blinzelte nun und versuchte Mistys Geist wieder mit seinen Augen einzufangen. Auch dies gelang. Misty hatte sich so in den Kerl verguckt, sie war fast gar nicht mehr bei Sinnen. „Möchtest du denn dann eventuell mit mir heute auf den Ball gehen?", fragte er. Und obwohl er schon wusste, dass Misty angebissen hatte versuchte er immer noch sie in seinen Bann zu ziehen. „Ja.", sagte Misty wieder. Sie wäre am liebsten vor Freude explodiert. Genauso sollte ihr Traummann aussehen. Groß. Muskulös. Aber auch romantisch. So sollte er sein. Dazu hatte er auch noch ein unglaublich schönes Gesicht. Misty konnte sich ja nur in ihn verlieben. „In Ordnung. Wir treffen uns dann heute Abend vor dem Eingang. Ich warte auf dich." Dann ging er an Misty vorbei und bog nach rechts ab. Während er ging verfolgte ihn Misty mit ihrem Blick. Er ging so voller Stil. Er war so wunderschön anzusehen. Er war perfekt. Dann herrschte eine ganze Minute Stille. Misty wollte endgültig warten, bis ihr „Date" verschwunden war. Dann plötzlich schrie sie ganz laut: „Jippie!" Maike sah zu Misty. „Du hast dich aber ganz schön verschossen.", grinste Maike Misty an. „Na ja, aber er ist ja auch perfekt. Und er findet mich hübsch! Also muss ich auch perfekt sein!", rief Misty. „Ach wirklich?", fragte Maike verunsichert, „Nicht jeder ist perfekt. Jeder Mensch hat irgendeine Schwäche oder so etwas." „Er nicht. Er ist einfach perfekt.", sagte Misty und hüpfte den Gang hinunter. Maike wollte ihr hinterher gehen, doch plötzlich hörte sie Schritte.  
Es waren fast hektische Schritte, so als ob jemand etwas verpassen würde. Sie kamen näher, und Maike versuchte die Person zu sehen. Deshalb ging sie an die eine Kreuzung im Gang und sah nach links. Die Seite von der die Schritte kamen. Und es hätte nicht besser kommen können. Es war Drew. Er lief genau aus Maike zu. „Maike!", rief er laut, obwohl sie nur etwa 15 Meter voneinander entfernt waren. „Maike!" „Drew! Was ist denn los?", fragte Maike den völlig erschöpften Drew. „Maike. Ich habe dich überall gesucht.", keuchte Drew. „Warum?", fragte Maike. Natürlich hoffte sie, dass er sie wegen des Tanzballs fragen würde. Drew atmete nun schon viel langsamer. Dann stellte er sich aufrecht vor Maike und blickte in ihre Augen. Diese waren voller Erwartungen gefüllt. „Maike. Ich… Ich wollte dich fragen…", stotterte Drew. „Was denn?", fragte Maike. Drew drehte sich plötzlich um. ‚Verdammt! Warum kann ich sie nicht einfach fragen? Wieso kann ich ihr einfach nicht sagen, dass ich gerne mit ihr auf den Ball gehen möchte. Früher konnte ich doch auch mit ihr reden.' Plötzlich unterbrach Drew seine Gedanken. Etwas war auf seiner Schulter. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Es war Maikes Hand. Maikes! „Drew! Was ist denn?", fragte diese besorgt. Drew drehte sich um und sah Maike, wie sie immer noch dastand und wartete, dass er etwas sagen würde.

„Arschbombe!", rief Ash laut und sprang mit Anlauf ins Wasser. Es spritzte ziemlich viel Wasser umher und ein paar jüngere Mädchen wurden nass. Rocko rannte sofort zu ihnen. „Oh ihr drei hübschen Mädchen. Vielleicht möchte eine von euch mit mir auf den Tanzball gehen, und dort können wir uns dann die Liebe gestehen?" Die drei Mädchen sahen sich an, dann hoben sie die Handtaschen und schlugen Rocko damit an die Seite, sodass er ins Wasser fiel. Noch mehr Wasser als bei Ash spritzte herum. Nun meckerte eine Frau ende vierzig herum, die auf einem Liegestuhl lag, und deren Körper an den beiden Seiten der Liege überschwappte. Rocko konnte jedoch nicht auf das Gebrüll der Frau reagieren, die versuchte sich aufzurichten und den Übeltäter ausfindig zu machen, da Rocko noch immer Regungslos im Becken schwamm. „He, Rocko! Komm lieber raus aus dem Wasser, sonst ertrinkst du noch.", riet Ash ihm. Rocko bewegte sich danach auf den Beckenrand zu, stieg aus dem Wasser, und ging auf eine der Liegen zu. Ash tat es ihm gleich.  
Es war Mittag, die Sonne brannte vom Himmel und am Horizont hätte man gerade ein Wailord gesehen, welchen aus dem Meer sprang und wieder in seinen Tiefen verschwand. Ash jedoch lag auf einer Liege, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und die Augen zu. Rocko lag zuckend neben ihm. Ash entspannte sich und schlief fast ein, doch die Sonne blendete selbst durch seine Geschlossenen Augen. Doch plötzlich wurde er schattig über ihm.

Maike und Drew standen immer noch herum. Dann endlich sagte Drew: „Maike. Wir haben ja noch nichts gemeinsam gemacht, hier auf dem Schiff. Deshalb wollte ich… also, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht… also, ich wollte fragen, ob du vielleicht mit mir heute Abend zum Tanzball gehen willst." Die Vorfreude in Maikes Augen wandelte sich in Freude um. Sie nickte einmal und sagte dann. „Ja. Natürlich Drew." Drew fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Hatte er wirklich gedacht, dass Maike ihm einen Korb geben würde? Nein. So unfair wäre Maike nicht gewesen. „Und wo treffen wir uns?", fragte Maike den überlegenden Drew. „Treffen? Ach so! Vor dem Eingang.", stammelte Drew. „Gut.", antwortete Maike, „Ich muss jetzt noch etwas erledigen. Wir sehen uns heute Abend." Maike ging den Gang hinunter. Drew sah ihr hinterher. Sie war so wunderhübsch. Ihre Frisur war unbeschreiblich. Drew konnte seine Augen kaum von ihr lassen, doch dann war sie verschwunden. Drew blickte noch ein paar Sekunden in die Richtung in der sie verschwunden war und dann ging auch er weg.

Es war doch völlig unmöglich. Sonnenschirme gab es keine. Es muss jemand vor Ash stehen. Also öffnete er die Augen. Ein süßes junges Mädchen, welches er auf 14 Jahre schätzte, stand vor ihm. Sie hatte Schulterlange blonde Haare und ein unglaubliches lächeln im Gesicht. Was wollte sie nur von Ash? Dann sagte sie zu Ash: „Gehst du schon mit jemandem auf den Tanzball?", fragte sie. Ash antwortete: „Nein." „Supi. Wir gehen zusammen dahin, okay?"  
„Warum denn nicht?", sagte Ash, „Es sieht bestimmt blöd aus, wenn ich da alleine hingehe."  
„Okay, wir treffen uns vor der Tür. Heute Abend. Sei pünktlich, okay? Und zieh dir was Ordentliches an." Das Mädchen sah nach irgendjemandem oder irgendetwas und sah dann wieder zu Ash. „Bis dahin!" Dann ging sie weg. Wieder schien sie nach irgendjemandem zu suchen. Rocko schluchzte auf. Ash drehte sich zu ihm. „Was hast du, Rocko?" „Dich fragt jedes Mädchen ob sie mit dir zum Ball gehen kann, und mich fragt niemand!" „Jetzt hör aber auf Rocko. Das war das erste Mädchen was mich heute gefragt hat." „Aber trotzdem…" „Ach jetzt hör endlich auf zu nölen. Du findest bestimmt auch jemanden. Bestimmt.", tröstete Ash Rocko, „Komm! Wir gehen uns jetzt umziehen und dann suchen wir eine Partnerin für dich. So schwer kann das ja nicht sein." Dann standen Ash und Rocko auf, Rocko weinte. „Ähm, Rocko. Wieso weinst denn du?", fragte Ash, welchem dies peinlich war, weil alle sie beide ansahen. „Noch nie hat mich jemand im Thema Frauen unterstützt. Vielen Dank Ash. Ich danke dir." „Ähm, ja… Komm, lass uns schnell gehen oder du bekommst gar keine mehr ab." Dann nahmen Ash und Rocko ihre Handtücher und gingen auf die Treppe zu, welche zu ihren Kabinen führte.

Die Stunden vergangen…  
Misty und Maike zogen sich gerade die Kleider an. Misty half Maike bei ihrem Kleid und andersrum genauso. Als sie beide fertig damit waren, setzten sie sich beide vor einen Spiegel und kramten aus ihren Taschen ihr ganzes Make-up heraus. Während sie sich für den Abend rausputzten redeten sie miteinander. „Er war ganz schüchtern als er mir gesagt hat, dass er mit mir zum Ball gehen möchte. Er hat es fast nicht hingekriegt.", erzählte Maike. „Aber wenigstens hat er dich gefragt." „Genau." „Hach der heutige Abend wird so wunderbar!" „Ich kann es kaum noch abwarten.", sagte Maike, „Ob Ash und Rocko auch Partnerinnen gefunden haben?" „Was stört mich das.", antwortete Misty schroff. Dann sah Maike auf die Uhr. 19:39 Uhr. „Wir sollten uns beeilen.", meinte Maike. „Ja.", antwortete Misty und legte den Lippenstift wieder hin. Dann standen sie beide auf. „Sehe ich denn auch gut aus?", fragte Misty verunsichert. „Aber natürlich. Und ich?" „Du siehst auch toll aus." Die beiden Mädchen kicherten etwas, dann begaben sie sich aus der Kabine.

Ash zog sich gerade sein Hemd an. Rocko versuchte seine Haare noch ein wenig zu Stylen. „Bist du bald mal fertig?", fragte Ash, der sich gerade sein Hemd richtig zupfte. „Klar.", antwortete Rocko und zeigte sich. Seine Frisur war genau gleich wie auch vorher. „Und was hast du jetzt daran geändert?", wunderte sich Ash. Pikachu rief dann rein und deutete auf die Uhr. 19:40 Uhr. Pikachu hatte einen blauen Anzug an und trug einen Hut. Ash und Rocko öffneten die Tür und löschten das Licht. Sie würden vor den Mädchen da sein, da die Mädchen weiter unten wohnten.

Als die beiden Jungen eintrafen war im riesigen Saal schon reger Betrieb. Vor der Tür standen nur Drew, das junge blonde Mädchen, und noch eine etwas ältere junge Frau, die sich in ein nobles weißes Kleid gezwängt hatte und einen großen Hut trug. Rocko ging auf sie zu. „Wartest du schon lange?", fragte er in höflichen Ton. „Nein, wir sind gerade erst gekommen.", antwortete sie. Ash ging auf das jüngere Mädchen zu. Auch sie hatte sich herausgeputzt. „He, du siehst gut aus.", sagte Ash. „Ja, ja. Ich weiß.", sagte sie. Drew war wohl etwas nervös. Er stand unruhig vor dem Eingang und sah sich immer nervös um. „He Drew!", sagte Ash. Drew erschrak sich und drehte sich zu Ash. „Ja?" „Maike kommt gleich, sie wohnt noch ein wenig weiter unten im Schiff." Drew wirkte aber immer noch nervös. Und mit jeder Sekunde wurde er nervöser. Plötzlich hörten sie jemanden kommen. Das junge Mädchen tippte Ash an. „Du da, wie heißt du noch gleich?", fragte sie hektisch. „Ash." „Gut. Ich bin Lilly. Kannst du mich mal schnell in den Arm nehmen?", sagte sie immer hektischer. „Was?", fragte Ash. Lilly ergriff Ashs Hand und legte sie um ihre Taille. Ash war etwas verwirrt. Die Stimmen wurden immer lauter. An den 5 lief ein Junge mit einem Mädchen im Arm vorbei, welche sie lächelnd ansahen. Das blonde Mädchen in Ashs Arm sah den Jungen nicht an, sie sah Ash an. Auch Ash sah sie an. Es war ein komisches Gefühl. Er stand einem Mädchen noch nie so nahe. Die Stimmen wurden lauter und plötzlich bogen Misty und Maike um die Ecke. „Hallo Drew! Wartest du schon lange?", fragte Maike. „Nein.", sagte Drew und sah schüchtern auf seine Schuhe. „Komm!", sagte Maike. Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und sie betraten den riesigen Saal. Misty blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie war schockiert. Nein, nicht weil ihr „Date" noch nicht da war, sondern weil sie Ash mit einem anderen Mädchen sah. Und die beiden waren sich nahe. Sehr nahe. Fast schon zu nahe für sie. Aber Misty war auch verwirrt. Warum berührte sie das so? Warum machte sie sich Gedanken über Ash?  
Dann gingen Ash und Lilly und Rocko und sein „Date" in den riesigen Saal. Lilly suchte die Menschen im Saal ab. Sie suchte wieder irgendjemanden. Doch Misty bekam das nicht mehr so richtig mit. Hinter ihr wühlte sie etwas Warmes. Sie drehte sich langsam um. Es war ihr Partner für den heutigen Abend. Sie sah in seine hübschen Augen und konnte sich wieder einmal nicht mehr regen. „Musstest du lange auf mich warten?", fragte er. Misty kam es wie Engelsgesang vor. „Nein.", sagte sie leise. Er streckte seine Hand aus und Misty ergriff sie. Es war ein fester Händedruck. Nicht zu fest. Es war schön. Die Hand war so warm. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte er. „Misty. Und wie heißt du?" Der Junge grinste leicht. „Misty. Was für ein besonders schöner Name. Mein Name ist Jim." Misty sah ihn an. Jim! Das war der perfekte Name für ihren perfekten Abend…

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

**Kapitel 8: Tanzen und Träumen Teil 2**

Als Misty zusammen mit Jim den riesigen Saal betrat war sie überwältigt. Die Wände waren edel mit goldgelben Tüchern geschmückt die wie ein „U" herunterhingen. Durch die riesigen Fenster konnte man jedoch schauen, und was man da schauen konnte! Es war mittlerweile so dunkel geworden, dass man die Sterne und den Mond sehen konnte. Sie alle leuchteten etwas in den Raum hinein, und es sah einfach wunderschön aus die Sterne zu sehen. Doch das war nicht alles. Der riesige Saal verfügte über mehrere Balkons! Es gab drei Balkons rechts, einen Balkon ganz hinten durch und drei weitere an der linken Seite des Raumes. Misty konnte nicht viel von den Balkons sehen, doch was sie sah überwältigte sie so sehr, dass sie fast gefallen wäre. Auf dem Geländer des Balkons waren überall Rosen verteilt und dazwischen waren Rote Kerzen. Sie funkelten fast so hell wie die Sterne. Misty dachte nach und nahm an, dass es Duftkerzen waren. Sie fand es so romantisch. ‚Hoffentlich', dachte sie, ‚wird Jim mich heute auf einen der Balkons führen und mir seine Liebe gestehen.' Dann sah sie Jim an. Sie beiden gaben sich die Hände und gingen langsam die Treppe herunter. Misty schaute währenddessen weiter. Viele, viele Jungendliche standen in ihren wunderbaren und teuer aussehenden Kleidern und Anzügen herum. Misty sah an sich selbst herunter. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Prinzessin. Zwischen den größeren Massen sah sie ein paar länglichere Tische, an denen Getränke und kleine Snacks standen. Aber das Beste kam noch. Ein großes Orchester stand bereit und einige übten noch etwas. Das Orchester saß auf einem großen Plateau und vor dem Plateau war eine riesige freie Fläche gewesen. Da würden sie später zu der Musik tanzen. Misty fand das alles sehr aufregend. Jedoch dachte sie auch kurz darüber nach, wie sie sich denn so eine Teure Kreuzfahrt leisten konnte. Dann waren sie und Jim endlich unten angekommen. „Ich hole mir schnell mal etwas zu trinken. Soll ich dir auch etwas mitbringen mein Täubchen?", fragte Jim. „Ja. Vielen dank.", säuselte Misty zurück. Jim ging weg. Misty sah ihm nach wie er langsam zwischen den Menschen verschwand.

Ash und Lilly gingen, Arm in Arm, ein wenig herum. Lilly sah sich, wie schon seit dem Beginn des Abends, hektisch um. Ash sah sie an. Was hatte sie? War ihr irgendwie unwohl oder musste sie auf die Toilette. Vielleicht suchte sie ja eine Freundin oder so etwas. Aber Ash merkte auch, dass ihr unwohl ist. Doch Ash konnte nicht weiter denken. Er hatte durst. „Ich gehe mir mal etwas zu trinken holen.", sagte Ash und ging fort. Lilly rief: „Bring mir auch etwas mit." Dann flüsterte sie: „Dieser Dummkopf. Warum habe ich mir nur einen so bescheuerten Jungen dafür ausgesucht. Na ja, die anderen sahen alle so doof aus, er hier hat wenigstens etwas im Thema Schönheit drauf." Lilly dachte an ihn. Sie sah ihn noch mal in Badesachen vor sich, wie er so entspannt auf der Liege gelegen hat. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und streckte die Zunge heraus. „Iih! Ist das ekelig. Fast genauso wie den Kerl in den Armen zu halten…"

Ob man es glaubt oder nicht, Ash hatte sich verlaufen…

Er wollte eigentlich nur geradeaus gehen und sich dann etwas vom Tisch holen. Er wurde jedoch weggedrängt und fand nicht mehr zurück. Dann plötzlich hörten die Menschen auf. Er hatte es geschafft dem Gedrängel zu entkommen. Auch Jim versuchte an den Tisch zu kommen, um Misty, oder wie er noch gleich sagte, um Nummer 14, ein Glas Trinken zu bringen. Ash jedoch sah Jim nicht. Er sah sich aber um. Plötzlich entdeckte er Misty. Das Kleid fand er auch schon seit dem ersten Moment toll. Sie sah richtig gut darin aus. Dann ging Ash zu Misty. „He.", sagte er und versuchte durch die hallenden Gespräche der anderen anzukommen, „Wo ist denn dein Partner für heute Misty?" „Was?", fragte Misty, die Ashs Frage nicht ganz mitbekommen hatte, weil sie sich auf Jim konzentrierte und sich die romantischsten Momente mit ihm ausdachte. Sie versuchte zu sehen von wo die Stimme kam, die deutlich Misty gesagt hatte. Dann sah sie endlich Ash. Er stand nicht weit von ihr entfernt und sah ihr auf ihr wunderschönes Kleid. Misty wurde ein wenig rot und winkte Ash zu sich. Ash kam. „Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Misty, deren Gesicht wieder normale Farbe angenommen hatte. „Wo dein Partner ist.", fragte Ash erneut. „Er holt mir und ihm gerade ein Getränk.", antwortet Misty, „Und wo ist deine Partnerin?" Ash kratzte sich verlegen den Kopf und sagte: „Ich hole ihr gerade etwas zu trinken." Misty sah sich Ashs Hände genau an. „Aber du hast keine Getränke bei dir." „Ja. Ich habe mich verlaufen." „Möchtest du ihr eine Bratpfanne geben, ich habe eine dabei." Ash zuckte zusammen und sagte hektisch: „Nein, nein! Ich versuchte noch mal die Getränke zu finden." Dann ging Ash wieder in das Getummel.

Lilly wartete ungeduldig. Sie klopfte mit ihrem Fuß immer wieder im Takt auf den Boden. ‚Was wenn ER kommt bevor dieser Trottel wiederkommt.' Wieder sah sie sich hektisch um. Plötzlich stand jemand hinter ihr. Langsam drehte sie sich um.

Misty sah Jim, wie er versuchte die Getränke noch mit ganzem Inhalt zu Misty zu bringen. Dann schaffte er es endlich und ging zu Misty. Die nahm ihm das Getränk ab und trank einen Schluck. Es war ein wenig warm in diesem Saal. Vielleicht weil die Wände rot angestrichen waren, oder weil einfach so viele Menschen hier waren. Misty vermutete außerdem, dass es Jim sei, der die Luft hier so kochen ließ. Sie trank noch einen Schluck und sah ihn wieder genau an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick.

„Na Lilly, mit wem bist du denn heute hier?", fragte die Person, die sich hinter Lilly gestellt hat. Lilly lief die Stimme wie ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter. Warum jetzt? Konnte er nicht später kommen. Es wäre alles so gut nach Plan gelaufen. Aber Ash ließ sich nicht blicken. Er war immer noch weg. „Er, ähm… Er holt mir gerade etwas zu trinken.", sagte Lilly und drehte sich um. „Hallo Lilly.", sagte die Person die hinter dem blonden Mädchen stand. „Hallo Mortimer.", begrüßte sie ihn zurück. Mortimer war ein großer Typ. Er hatte dunkelbraunes Haar und grüne Augen. Er hatte etwas sehr gepflegtes und auch etwas reiches und verwöhntes an sich. Lilly kannte ihn zu gut. Es war ihr Ex-Freund, den sie eigentlich mit Ash eifersüchtig machen wollte. Aber Ash war nicht da, was sollte sie bloß machen? Dann erst realisierte sie, dass neben ihm auch ein Mädchen stand. Sie hatte einen weißen Hut und ein weißes Kleid an. Auch sie strahlte eine reiche Aura ab. Auch sie kannte Lilly. Lilly und sie waren einmal Rivalen seit dem Kindergarten. „Hallo Lilly.", sagte sie frech, als ob es ihr Spaß machen würde sie Eifersüchtig zu machen. Das wurde Lilly auch. Alles ging nach hinten los. „Wir müssen dann mal weiter, wir wollten noch ein paar andere Freunde begrüßen." Danach gingen beide weg und verschwanden, weil Lilly sie nicht mehr sehen wollte. Dann erschien Ash und gab ihr einen Becher. „Da ist ja nur die Hälfte drin!", schrie sie Ash an. „Tut mir Leid…", sagte Ash kleinlaut. Sie stellte den Becher von ihr und von Ash ab und dann gingen sie weiter, ohne etwas getrunken zu haben.

Maike und Drew spazierten im riesigen Saal auf und ab und sie redeten dabei. „Wann fängt denn endlich die Musik an? Ich will tanzen.", sagte Maike. Drew wurde rot, weil er wusste, dass Maike unbedingt mit ihm tanzen wollte. „Bestimmt, bald…", sagte Drew. Drew wusste nicht was mit ihm los war. Er hatte schon viele Fans die ihn liebten. Aber das hier war etwas anderes. Hier war er es, der liebte. Aber beruhte es auch auf Gegensätzlichkeit? Drew war ratlos. Aber er fasste sich einen Plan. Egal wie aufgeregt er auch war er wollte Maike an diesem Abend überraschen.

Der große Saal füllte sich nicht mehr, nachdem Misty und Jim ihn betreten haben. Das Orchester bereitete sich nun nicht mehr vor. Plötzlich ging ein seriös aussehender Mann auf das Podest und nahm ein Mikrofon. „So liebe Leute. Jetzt endlich beginnt der Tanzball. Wir fangen mit einem langsameren Lied an. Bitte begebt euch mit euerm Partner auf die Tanzfläche und tanzt. Die Masse, die sich um die Tische mit den Leckereien und den Getränken gebildet hatte verschwand genau so schnell wie sie erschienen ist. Fast alle befanden sich auf der Tanzfläche auch Ash und Lilly, Mortimer und seine Partnerin, Rocko und sein Date, Maike und Drew und als letztes noch Misty und Jim.

Misty war ganz kribbelig zu mute. Endlich würde sie ganz nah an Jim dran sein. Endlich würde auch sie mal vollkommen glücklich sein. Oder doch nicht? Nein. Es gab fast keine Zweifel daran. Als der erste Ton gespielt wurde hatte Misty ein sehr komisches Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Dann nahm sie die Hand von Jim und er zog Misty ganz nah an ihn heran. „Misty.", sagte er leise. „Ja?", träumte sie vor sich hin. „Dieser Tag wird ganz besonders." Dann begann das Stück. Alle fingen an im gleichen Tempo zu tanzen. Misty konnte zwar tanzen, doch Jim war wirklich sehr erfahren. Jeden Fehler den sie machte balancierte er aus. Er konnte es einfach. Mädchen den Hals verdrehen. Das war seine spezielle Fähigkeit.

Bei Ash und Lilly klappte es nicht ganz so gut. Ash konnte es fast gar nicht aber Lilly schon. Sie jedoch versuchte Ashs Fehler nicht auszugleichen, sondern sah ihn immer böse an, wenn er auf ihren Fuß trat oder auf seinen eigenen. Aber die meisten Fehler bekam sie gar nicht mit, da sie wieder nach Mortimer und ihrer Rivalin suchte. Diese tanzten ganz in der Nähe. Auch sie bemerkte, dass Mortimer sie ansah. Als er dies bemerkte versuchte er schnell wegzugucken. Dann trat Ash wieder ganz heftig auf den Fuß. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht gleich loszubrüllen vor Wut. Dann sah jedoch Mortimer hin. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr halten und schrie Ash an: „Du blöder Dummkopf! Du machst alles kaputt. Ich wollte eigentlich nur mit dir zum Ball gehen, weil ich Mortimer immer noch liebe und ihn eifersüchtig machen will. Aber du, du machst gar nichts richtig. Du kommst erstmal zu spät zurück vom Trinken holen und du bist so ignorant. Es hätte jederzeit passieren können, dass Mortimer zu uns gekommen wäre. Ooh, und glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich mag. Ich bin die Oberschicht, die Elite. Und du bist nur so ein kleiner Wicht, der nie etwas mit der großen Welt der reichen zu tun haben wird." Ash war ganz verdutzt. Die anderen Paare die um sie herum tanzten bekamen nichts mit. Lillys Gesicht war ganz rot vor Wut und sie kochte schon fast aus den Ohren über. Ash jedoch bewegte sich kein bisschen. Er war verletzt. Aber auch wütend und traurig. Es wäre ja okay ihn mitzunehmen ohne ihn zu mögen, aber ihn so vor der Öffentlichkeit zu blamieren, die so tat als hätte sie nichts mitbekommen? Hätte das wirklich sein müssen? Und dann noch die Tatsache, dass sie ihn benutzt hat. Sie hat ihn benutzt um Mortimer eifersüchtig zu machen. Das ging zu weit. Ash tat das, was jedes Mädchen in diesem Moment getan hätte. Er gab Lilly eine Ohrfeige. Ein kleiner roter Abdruck war noch zu sehen. Dann rannte Ash weg. An die Seite auf einen Stuhl.

Rocko und sein Date tanzen auch zusammen. Sie waren weit genug weg um Ash nicht zu sehen. Rocko war wie verliebt. Er tanzte mit einem hübschen Mädchen, das ihn nicht direkt schlug, oder das wegrannte. Er hatte schon gedacht es wäre ein Traum gewesen, aber dann ist sie auf seinen Fuß getreten. Sie stellte sich zwar ein wenig tollpatschig an, aber Rocko war das egal. Während sie tanzten redeten sie. „Wie lange bleibst du auf dem Schiff? Nach Graphitport City macht es ja einen Stopp. Da gehen einige Gäste herunter und andere wieder hinauf auf das Schiff." „Wir steigen erst ganz am Ende aus.", erwiderte Rocko. „Ich steige nach Graphitport City aus. Dort wartet mein verlobter auf mich und dann wollen wir heiraten." Rocko war starr. Zu starr. So starr war er noch nie gewesen. „Rocko? Was hast du? Bitte hol doch Luft!", sie versuchte Rocko zu schütteln. Dieser keuchte nur: „Verlobter…. Verlobter…. Verlobter…." Dann trug sie ihn weg und legte ihn neben einem Tisch ab. Dann klingelte ihr Handy. Sie ging weg und ließ Rocko liegen.

Bei Maike und Drew klappte zum Glück alles wunderbar. Sie tanzten und sahen sich, rot wie sie waren, tief in die Augen. Nun war Drew sicher. Maike war auch in ihn verknallt. Aber das war ja super. Dann endete das Lied. „Du, Maike.", sagte Drew schüchtern. „Ja Drew?" „Du Maike, können wir bitte mal zusammen auf einen der Balkons gehen?" „Aber gern." Maike war auch mulmig zumute. Was hatte Drew vor. Wollte er das machen, was sie ahnte? Liebte er sie auch? Beide verließen die Tanzfläche und gingen zum Balkon ganz am ende des Rechteckigen Saals.

Misty und Jim blieben sich weiterhin so nah, wie sie beim tanzen waren. Sie sahen sich an. Tief in die Augen. Und Misty war wieder wie gefangen. Sie war jedoch nicht unfreiwillig gefangen, sondern sie genoss es. Dann machte Jim etwas, was sie nie gedacht hätte. Er schloss die Augen und führte langsam seinen Mund zu den Lippen von Misty. Auch Misty schloss die Augen. Dann endlich berührten sich die Lippen der beiden und nichts schien mehr weiterzulaufen. Die Zeit blieb für Misty stehen. Dann, nach einer Ewigkeit nahm Jim seine Lippen von Mistys und die Musik begann erneut. Das Stück war noch langsamer und Jim begann langsamer zu tanzen. Es war so komisch. Als würde Misty nichts mehr bewegen können. Sie wurde förmlich von Jim bewegt, sie schleifte fast nur über den Boden. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, dafür war sie zu benommen.

Drew und Maike standen gemeinsam auf dem Balkon. Sie stützten sich mit ihren Händen am Geländer fest und sahen in die Sterne. Drew sah dann plötzlich eine Sternschnuppe. „Da.", sagte Drew. „Ja, ich habe sich auch gesehen.", erwiderte Maike. „Dann darfst du dir jetzt etwas Wünschen.", meinte Drew. „Du dir aber auch etwas, okay?" „In Ordnung." Drew und Maike schlossen die Augen und wünschten sich etwas. Dann drehten sie sich zueinander und sahen sich wieder an. Ein leichter Wind wehte, der die roten Rosenblätter durch die Luft fliegen ließ. Drew fing eins und legte es Maike in die Hand. Dann streckte Maike ihre Hand aus und ließ das Blatt in Richtung Ozean fliegen. Beide blickten ihm nach, bis es in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwunden war. Dann sahen sie sich wieder an. „Maike…", begann Drew. „Was denn?", fragte Maike schüchtern und wurde rot. „Ich… Ich wollte dir schon immer sagen… Ich meine… Wir beide kennen uns doch schon lang, oder?", stammelte Drew. „Ja. Und?", fragte Maike wieder, obwohl sie die antwort schon wusste. „Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich… dass ich in dich verliebt bin." Jetzt war es raus. Drew konnte jetzt einfach nichts mehr sagen. Zu groß war der Aufwand gewesen um das zu sagen. Doch aus Drews Gedanken riss ihn eine Berührung. Maike hatte ihre Hand auf Drews Wange gelegt. Nun wurde auch sein Gesicht rot. „Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte Maike, „Schon die ganze Zeit." Dann endlich küssten sie sich beide. Es war wie das Ende einer langen Beziehung zwischen ihnen beiden, aber auch der Anfang einer neuen. Einer neuen innigeren Beziehung. Während sie sich küssten umschlangen Drews Arme Maike und er zog sie näher an sich heran. Sie beiden genossen die Nähe, und nach etwa 30 Sekunden intensiven Küssens trennten sich ihre Lippen. Beide blieben jedoch Arm in Arm ganz nahe beieinander stehen und sagen zusammen auf das Meer. Ein weiterer Windzug kam und blies neue Rosenblätter weg. Mit ein wenig Fantasie und Liebe im Geist, konnte man in den wegfliegenden Rosenblättern ein Herz erkennen. Das sahen auch Drew und Maike und drückten sich noch fester aneinander.

**ENDE**

**Kapitel 9: Zimmerteilung**

Ash war verwirrt. Warum hatte sie das getan? Warum ausgerechnet mit ihm. Dann sah er zu ihr. Sie tanzte mittlerweile mit ihrem Ex-Freund, der anscheinend wieder zu ihrem Freund geworden war. Aber es war Ash egal. Er war wütend. Dann dachte er weiter nach und kam zum Schluss, dass es ihn nichts mehr angehen soll. Er schlug sich die ganze Sache aus dem Kopf und versuchte sie zu vergessen. Lilly hatte ihm sowieso nichts bedeutet. Er hatte sie eigentlich auch ausgenutzt. Er war mit ihr hergekommen um Misty zu zeigen, dass er selbst Mädchen aufreißen kann, nicht nur sie. Aber er hat sie gar nicht aufgerissen, sie hat ihn gefragt. Dann aber schüttelte Ash seinen Kopf. ‚Nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Sie war doof und ich war das Opfer. Das ist alles vorbei und soll mich jetzt nicht weiter stören. Sie ist viel zu eingebildet und zu dumm um zu verstehen, was Freundschaft überhaupt ist.' Ash versuchte sich jegliche Dinge einzureden, damit es ihm besser ging. Es funktionierte auch. Dann stand er auf und ging zum Tisch mit den Knabbereien.

Die anderen Tanzten noch. Es war als wäre nichts passiert. Das war ein weiterer Ansporn für Ash. Er selbst dachte nun gar nicht mehr daran. Er fragte sich wer wohl eigentlich Mistys Partner war, und wie es Rocko, Maike und Drew erging. Ash erreichte den Tisch. Die ganzen Schüsseln waren halb leer und es langen vereinzelt Krümel herum. Ash griff sich einen Becher und schenkte sich ein wenig Wasser ein. Er trank und suchte die Tanzfläche nach Rocko ab. Er stockte plötzlich. War das nicht Rockos Partnerin, die da mit einem anderen Jungen tanzte? Ja! Sie musste es sein. Angestrengt suchte er nach Rocko. Plötzlich erschrak er. Er hörte etwas. „Einen Freund….", murmelte etwas unter ihm. Ash sah auf den Boden und sah Rocko zusammengekauert dort liegen. „He Rocko? Was ist denn dir passiert?", fragte Ash. „Einen Freund… Einen Freund hat sie… Und führt mich trotzdem zum tanzen aus…", stammelte Rocko. „Was? Deine Partnerin hat einen Freund. Na und? Du kannst doch trotzdem mit ihr befreundet sein.", versuchte Ash ihn aufzumuntern. „Einen Freund…" Rocko hatte Ash gar nicht gehört. Ash störte sich nicht weiter daran. Er suchte weiter und dann sah er Misty. Ihren Partner konnte er nicht sehen. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Dann drehten sie sich ganz und Ash sah das Gesicht. Er kannte es. Doch woher? Dann konnte er sich erinnern. Es war Jim. Der Kerl den er an Deck gesehen hat, als er vor Misty weggerannt ist. Doch was war der Kerl noch mal. Aus irgendeinem Grund läuteten bei Ash alle Alarmglocken. Dann endlich, nach 10 Sekunden intensiven Anstarrens, durchzuckte ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein starker Stromschlag. Jim. Es war dieser Kerl namens Jim, der mit einem hübschen Mädchen herumgeknutscht hat. Dann kam ein weiteres Mädchen hinzu und gab vor auch mit ihm zusammen gewesen zu sein. Aber dann sagte Jim, dass das eine Mädchen Nummer 13 war. Er hatte also noch mehr Freundinnen. Und nun war Misty eine davon! Ash war trotz der Gefahr sehr verwirrt. Sollte er es Misty sagen. Es war eigentlich das Richtige. Das war ihre erste große Liebe. Wenn er es ihr sagen würde, dann würde sich vielleicht aber ihr Eindruck für das andere Geschlecht vollkommen ändern. Sie würde vielleicht für den Rest ihres Lebens traurig sein und sich schmutzig fühlen, weil sie ein Opfer eines Mädchenschwarms war. Das konnte Ash ihr nicht antun. Sie sah so glücklich aus. Ash sah in ihr Gesicht. Jeder konnte spüren, wie glücklich, wie fröhlich, wie verliebt sie war.

Andererseits, wenn sie es nicht durch ihn erfahren würde, sondern wie das eine Mädchen, in das Ash verknallt war, würde es sie vielleicht noch schmerzhafter treffen. Misty war kein Mädchen wie die andere. Die andere von gestern Abend sah so aus, als ob sie schon mehrere Trennungen hinter sich hatte. Aber Misty… Es wäre besser, wenn er es ihr sagen würde. Welchen Grund hätte sie wohl ihm nicht zu glauben. Ash wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Die ganzen Tänzer gingen von der Tanzfläche herunter. Es war Pause. Das war seine Chance. Er ging auf Misty und Jim zu. Als er sie genau vor sich hatte blieb er stehen. Misty und Jim ebenfalls. „Ash! Was machst du denn? Geh bitte aus dem weg, ja?", sagte Misty nett. „Misty…", begann Ash, „Kann ich dich mal kurz alleine sprechen?" Misty sah Jim an. Dieser nickte. Er schien sich nicht an Ash zu erinnern. Wie sollte er auch, er hatte Ash gar nicht gesehen. „Okay.", willigte Misty ein und sie beide gingen zurück auf die Tanzfläche. „Was ist denn?", fragte Misty. „Dieser Typ, mit dem du tanzt…", stammelte Ash, welcher seine Gedanken erste einmal sammeln musste und noch am überlegen war was er sagen würde. „Ist er nicht wunderbar?", brach Misty ihn ab, „Er ist so hübsch und nett. Er kann so super toll tanzen und erst seine Stimme. Wenn du in seine Augen guckst, dann…" „Warte." Nun war es Ash, der Misty unterbrach. „Ich kenne ihn.", begann Ash. „Ach ja. Woher denn?", fragte Misty, die zurück zu ihrem Partner wollte. „Jetzt hör mir bitte mal zu. Ich habe den Kerl gestern Abend gesehen." „Na und?", sagte Misty gelangweilt. „Er hat mit einem Mädchen rumgeknutscht, und dann, dann kam ein anderes Mädchen. Das behauptete, dass er auch mit ihr zusammen sei und so. Er hat also noch mehrere Freundinnen gehabt. Und sie war Nummer 13.", Ash wusste nicht mehr weiter. Je mehr Worte er sagte umso mehr langweilte es Misty, „Bitte. Er hatte mehrere Freundinnen gleichzeitig. Er betrügt sicherlich auch dich." Dann sah Misty Ash an. „Wirklich?", fragte sie. „Ja.", erwiderte Ash, welcher zu glauben schien, dass er Misty überzeugt hat. „Aber warum hat er mir dann gesagt, dass ich seine erste Freundin bin. Und sein erster Kuss. Und dass er mich liebt?" „Wem glaubst du eher. Dem Kerl, den du erst ein paar Stunden kennst oder mir?" Misty tat so als würde sie nachdenken. „Ähm, dem Kerl. Außerdem heißt er Jim, also nenn ihn nicht „Den Kerl" verstanden?", motzte Misty Ash an, stieß ihn zur Seite und ging zu Jim. Sie nahm seine Hand und beide verschwanden in der Menschenmasse. Ash sah ihr hinterher. Er war wütend. Traurig. Irgendwie beides. Warum musste Misty nur so stur sein. Warum wollte sie ihm nicht glauben. Aber dann ist es halt ihre Schuld. Sie wollte ihm nicht glauben? Dann muss sie das Resultat nun alleine ertragen. Ash stand noch ein Weilchen herum. Dann ging er. In Richtung Ausgang.

Maike und Drew hatten sich währenddessen nach drinnen begeben und tranken beide aus dem gleichen Becher. Jeder hatte einen Strohhalm im Mund. Sie sahen sich an. Genau so, wie zwei verliebte sich halt ansahen. Dann kam Misty zu ihnen, Jim ist auf Toilette gegangen. „Hey ihr zwei, was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte Misty fröhlich. Maike und Drew nahmen die Lippen von den Strohhalmen und sahen Misty an. Dann legten sie jeweils den Arm auf die Schulter des anderen und Maike sagte: „Wir sind jetzt zusammen." „Hey! Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ihr passt aber auch gut zusammen." „Findest du…", sagte Drew verlegen und senkte seinen roten Kopf. „Wo ist denn dein Partner?", fragte Maike. „Du meinst wohl meinen Freund?", sagte Misty fröhlich. Maike nahm die Hand von Drews Schulter und legte sie vor ihren Mund. „Was? Du bist auch mit jemandem zusammen gekommen?" Maike und Misty hätten beide vor Freude hüpfen können. Sie beide, am gleichen Abend, während der gleichen Veranstaltung. „Habt ihr euch denn auch schon geküsst?", fragte Maike und tippte immer an Mistys Schulter. „Jaa. Und ihr beide?", fragte Misty zurück. Drew und Maike nahmen sich wieder in den Arm, Drew wurde wieder rot. „Ja." „Toll!", rief Misty. Maike sah Drew an. „Du wirst ja immer rot, mein Süßer." ‚Süßer! Maike hat mich Süßer genannt. Genial!', dachte Drew. „Das ist gar nicht wahr.", sagte Drew verlegen. „Komisch Drew, ich dachte du wärest nicht so schüchtern. Es sah eigentlich nie so aus.", bemerkte Misty. Drew wurde wieder rot. Maike lachte auf und gab Drew einen weiteren Kuss auf die Wange. „Vielleicht hilft das ja dagegen.", lachte Maike. „Misty! Komm! Es geht gleich weiter!", rief Jim. „Ich muss jetzt weg. Ciao!" Misty ging und Drew sah Maike wieder an. Dann drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Drew lachte Maike an und sie zurück. „Wir sind das perfekte Paar, findest du nicht, Süße?", sagte Drew. ‚Süße! Wie er das sagt. Das hört sich so toll an.', dachte Maike. „Ja."

Die Paare stellten sich wieder auf die Tanzfläche und die Musik begann. Alle tanzten wieder, zum letzten Mal an diesem Abend.

Ash ging den Gang entlang. In seiner Tasche kramte er nach der Karte, die er und Rocko bekamen um ihr Zimmer aufschließen zu können. Als er endlich vor seiner Tür stand die die Nummer 7.517 hatte steckte er die Karte, auf der die Gleiche Nummer und der Name des Schiffes stand, in den kleinen Kartenschlitz unterhalb des Türknaufs. Neben dem Schlitz befand sich ein kleines Lämpchen. Als er die Karte reinschob wurde es rot, dann grün. Dann nahm er die Karte heraus und öffnete die Tür. Er trat ein und schloss die Tür. Er machte das Licht an und schob die Karte wieder in den Schlitz. Das Licht war erst grün und wurde nach einigen wenigen Sekunden rot. Dann nahm er die Karte wieder einmal heraus und legte sie neben sein Bett auf den kleinen Nachttisch. Es war kein kleines Zimmer. Im Raum war ein kleiner Zweisitzer, ein Sessel ein kleiner Abstelltisch ein Fernseher vor der kleinen Couch ein Schrank, noch ein Schrank ein Regal und zwei Betten. Das Bett von Ash stand ganz hinten im Raum. Über dem Kopfkissen war ein Bullauge. Dieses war geöffnet, sodass die salzige Meerluft hineinströmen könnte und den Raum schön kühl hielt. Ash ging darauf zu und schloss es. Er fand die Temperatur angenehm warm. Direkt hinter der Eingangstür war eine weitere Tür, die in das Badezimmer führte. Eine Toilette, eine Duschwanne und eine kleine Theke, in der zwei Waschbecken waren füllten den gesamten Raum aus. Mitten auf dem Boden lag noch ein schwarzer Teppich. Neben dem Waschbecken lagen Zahnbürsten und noch weitere Dinge. Doch Ash hatte keine Lust seine Zähne zu putzen. Er zog sich seine Weste aus und legte sie über den Sessel. Dann zog er sein weißes Hemd aus. Seine Schuhe kamen danach und auch seine Strümpfe zog er aus. Zum Schluss fummelte er am Gürtel herum und zog ihn dann zusammen mit der Hose aus. Dann ging Ash zum Licht und löschte es. Dann ließ er sich, nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet, in sein Bett fallen und schlief direkt ausgestreckt ein. Seine Hände lagen auf dem Kopfkissen, seine Beine hingen über das Bett hinaus und sein Kopf lag im ersten Drittel der Matzratze. Das Bullauge über Rockos Bett war noch offen, so kam ein leiser Wind herein. Er blies Ash über seinen nackten Oberkörper. Es war vielleicht an angenehmes Gefühl, vielleicht ein Kitzeln. Doch Ash bekam es nicht mit. Er schlief und malte sich im Traum die schlimmsten Dinge aus, die Jim machen könnte.

Die Musik war schon lange verstummt. Maike und Drew standen vor dem Ausgang. Beide wollten sich noch nicht trennen. Aber es musste wohl sein. Sie würden sich zwar am nächsten Tag wieder sehen aber… Da fiel Drew etwas ein. „Maike!", sagte er, „Du kannst doch in meinem Zimmer schlafen!" Maike war verwirrt. Sie und er. In einem Bett? „Ich habe ein Doppelzimmer mit zwei Betten. Es gab leider keine Einzelzimmer mehr. Möchtest du mitkommen? Dann bin ich nicht so alleine…" Maike fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. In einem Doppelbett zu schlafen wäre ein wenig zu weit gegangen. „Klar!", sagte sie und sie und Drew verließen Hand in Hand den riesigen Saal.

Rocko schlief unter dem Tisch. Niemand interessierte sich für ihn, niemand bemerkte ihn. Und er bemerkte nichts.

Misty und Jim gingen auf die Tür zu. ‚Hoffentlich gibt er mir einen schönen Abschiedskuss.', dachte Misty vor sich hin. „Du Misty.", sagte Jim. „Ja, Schatz?", fragte Misty. „Möchtest du bei mir schlafen?" „Ja." Misty antwortete ohne Nachzudenken. Jim lachte in sich hinein.

Misty und Jim standen vor einer Tür. 10.007. Das war die Nummer. Die 10.000er Räume, so hatte Misty gehört, waren größer als alle anderen. Jim öffnete die Tür und Misty war überrascht. Es gab einen Vorraum. Zwei riesige Sofas standen sich gegenüber. Das war ein perfekter Platz um zu sitzen und sich mit einander zu unterhalten. Aber dem nicht genug! An der Wand links von den Sofas hin ein riesiger Fernseher. Das muss Luxus sein. Dann ging Jim in den Schlafraum, der an den Raum mit den Sofas angrenzte. Misty kam ihm nach und war überwältigt. Ein Himmelbett! Das war so genial. Jim zog sich eine Jogginghose an und legte sich ins Bett. „Misty, kommst du?", fragte er, „Es ist doch in Ordnung, wenn wir in einem Doppelbett schlafen. Wir sind ja ein Paar." „Natürlich.", antwortete Misty. „Es passiert auch nichts!", versicherte er ihr. „Gut." Misty war erleichtert. Sie zog sich ihr Nachthemd über und legte sich neben ihn. Beide lagen nun in einem Bett. Rücken an Rücken. Misty blieb 10 Minuten wach. Sie genoss die Nähe mit Jim. Dann schlief sie ein.

Misty spürte etwas. Eine Berührung. Es war eine Hand. An ihrer Schulter. Misty versuchte ihr Nachthemd zu spüren. Es war weg! Sie lag nun nur noch in Unterwäsche im Bett. Misty sah auf die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch. 5 Minuten waren vergangen seit sie eingeschlafen ist. Jim war hinter ihr und streichelte über ihre Schulter. Misty war verwirrt. Er sagte doch es würde nichts passieren. Er strich über den Halter ihre Büsties und er rutschte herunter. Misty begann sich zu bewegen. Sie wollte eingreifen. „Was machst du da?", fragte Misty ruhig, während sie den Halter wieder an seine Stelle bewegte. „Wir sind doch nun ein Paar und ich dachte…", meinte Jim doch Misty unterbrach ihn sanft: „Es tut mir Leid Jim. Aber dafür bin ich noch nicht bereit…" Dann nahm Misty ihre Sachen und zog sich einen Pullover und eine kurze Jogginghose über, dann ging sie zur Tür, war dem halb nackten Jim einen Kuss zu und verließ den Raum.

Sie kam nach einer Minute endlich an ihrem Zimmer an, sie öffnete es und legte ihre Tasche, die sie mitgenommen hatte ab. Maike war nicht hier. Das hatte sie auch schon vorher bemerkt. Sie schlief wohl bei Drew. Drew wohnte in der Doppelzimmeretage. Dort gab es wohl zwei Betten. Misty war aber zu müde um weiterzudenken. Sie zog ihr Nachthemd an, schloss die Tür ab und legte sich schlafen.

Ash hörte Schritte. Er wachte auf. Ja! Es waren Schritte von Misty. Sie musste es sein. Er erkannte die Schritte wieder. Ash stürmte in Boxershorts zur Tür und öffnete sie schnell. Es war tatsächlich Misty. Sie ging, schon angezogen, dien Gang lang und wollte Frühstücken. Als sie Ash sah blieb sie verwirrt stehen. „Misty warte! Bitte, dieser Jim. Er wird dich betrügen.", fing Ash an. „Ähm Ash…" Misty wollte bemerkten, dass Ash nur in Boxershorts im Flur steht. Hinter ihm standen zwei Jugendliche Mädchen und kicherten. Dann gingen sie weiter. „Ist jetzt egal. Ich schwöre dir! Wenn du jetzt nach oben gehst, dann siehst du Jim mit einem anderen Mädchen dort sitzen und sie werden knutschen. Wirklich! Bitte glaub mir.", versuchte Ash verzweifelt Misty klarzumachen. „Also erstens…", begann Misty, „Solltest du dir etwas anziehen. Und zweites: Weißt du eigentlich wie sich das anhört? Ganz abgesehen von deinem Aussehen her, sieht das ganz schön blöd aus. Obwohl mir das blau karierte Muster sehr gefällt Ash. Aber ich und Jim, wir hatten zwar gestern einen kleinen Streit, lieben uns. Er würde mich nicht betrügen und nun geh weh." Misty stieß Ash weg, aber ließ ihre Hand für einen Moment auf Ashs Körper. Er war so warm und schön weich. Ash war so gut gebaut. Das alles fiel ihr auf, und es gefiel ihr Ash zu sehen. Er sah gut aus. Richtig gut. Dann nahm sie die Hand weg und ging weiter hoch aufs Deck. Ash verschwand, etwas irritiert, auf sein Zimmer und zog sich in Rekordzeit um. Misty betrat das Deck und suchte nach dem Tisch an dem Jim saß, sie wollten nämlich gemeinsam Frühstücken. Sie fand ihn und riss den Mund aus. Ash kam hinterher und sah es auch. Auch er konnte seinen Mund nicht geschlossen halten…

**ENDE**

**Kapitel 10: Siegen oder Lieben?**

Ruhe. Stille. Nichts.

Maike wachte langsam auf. Sie öffnete die Augen, doch sie schloss sie direkt wieder. Das Licht war zu grell für sie. Die Nacht war schön. Sie ist nicht aufgewacht und hat tief geschlafen. Sie öffnete die Augen einen kleinen Spalt. Langsam ließ der Schmerz, den das Licht verursachte nach und sie öffnete die Augen ganz. Sie sah ihn! Drew lag gegenüber von ihr. Er war rot. Maike lächelte einen Moment lang. Drew jedoch sah nicht, dass sie wach war, er sah schüchtern zu Boden. Maike dachte: ‚Warum ist er bloß so schüchtern? Er ist doch sonst nicht so…' Drew sah dann endlich zu Maike. Er erschrak, nein er zuckte ein wenig, als er sah, dass Maike schon wach war. „Guten Morgen…", sagte er verträumt. „Hallo.", begrüßte Maike zurück. Dann war Stille. Maike sah kurz auf die Uhr. „Es gibt gleich Frühstück.", stöhnte sie müde. Drew nickte ihr zu. Maike drehte sich um und sah nun die Decke an. Schön war sie nicht. Sie war sogar hässlich. Aber das störte sie nicht weiter. Plötzlich knurrte ihr Magen. „Du hast wohl Hunger…", sagte Drew schüchtern und stand dann langsam auf. Maike musterte ihn genau. Sie war gestern schon eingeschlafen, bevor er überhaupt aus dem Bad kam. Er trug orangene Boxershorts mit einem Hawaimuster darauf. Es sah lustig aus im Kontrast zu seinen grünen Haaren. Drew merkte, wie Maike ihn anstarrte, und es gefiel ihm. Dann stand auch Maike auf. Sie hatte ein grünes Nachthemd an. Es war nicht sehr lang, denn es war warm auf dem Schiff. Sie ging zu Drew und dann nahmen sich beide erst einmal in den Arm und küssten sich. „Oh Drew." „Oh Maike." „Es ist so schön, dass wir jetzt endlich zusammen sind.", meinte Maike. „Genau.", sagte Drew, „Ich gehe mal schnell ins Bad…", sagte Drew und ging weg. Während er ging ließ er Maike nicht aus den Augen, sie war so schön. Auch sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von Drew lassen. Er war ein wenig muskulös, was ihr gefiel. Er musste in letzter Zeit viel trainiert haben. Dann war Drew im Bad und schloss die Tür. Maike war alleine.

Misty stieß Ash weg, aber ließ ihre Hand für einen Moment auf Ashs Körper. Er war so warm und schön weich. Ash war so gut gebaut. Das alles fiel ihr auf, und es gefiel ihr Ash zu sehen. Er sah gut aus. Richtig gut. Dann nahm sie die Hand weg und ging weiter hoch aufs Deck. Ash verschwand, etwas irritiert, auf sein Zimmer und zog sich in Rekordzeit um. Misty betrat das Deck und suchte nach dem Tisch an dem Jim saß, sie wollten nämlich gemeinsam Frühstücken. Sie fand ihn und riss den Mund aus. Ash kam hinterher und sah es auch. Auch er konnte seinen Mund nicht geschlossen halten.

Es war der letzte Tisch, an dem Jim saß. Der Tisch lag im Schatten, direkt darüber befand sich einer der Balkone des riesigen Saals, indem sie letzte Nacht getanzt hatten. Aber das war gar nicht so wichtig. Jim saß an einem Tisch. Aber er war nicht alleine…

Drew wartete schon angezogen auf Maike. Endlich kam sie aus dem Bad. Sie hatte wieder ihre Alltagskleidung angezogen, obwohl ihm das Kleid sehr gut gefallen hat. „Und jetzt gibt's Frühstück, oder?", fragte Maike hungrig. „Auf jeden Fall.", antwortete Drew, nahm ihre Hand und sie beide gingen aus dem Zimmer. Drew schloss ab und sie gingen den Gang entlang. Doch etwas war anders als gestern. Maike fiel das auf und Drew auch. Aber was war anders? War der Tisch anders gestellt? Nein. Die Blume auf dem Tisch? Auch nicht. Die Sessel? Nein. Die teuer aussehende rote Tapete? Ja. Daran hatte sich etwas geändert. Aber was? Es hingen Plakate aus. Maike und Drew sahen sich an und dann gingen sie zu dem Plakat hin. Sie lasen es und sahen sich dann wieder an. „Nehmen wir daran teil?", fragte Drew Maike. Maike nickte. „Auf jeden Fall!" Dann gingen sie weiter. Im Geiste ging Drew das Plakat noch einmal durch um zu sehen, ob er sich alle Details gemerkt hatte: ‚Heute! Großer Wettbewerb! Von 14-15 Uhr bei der großen Bühne im 5. Stock. Teilnahme ab 12. Siegpreis: 1 Schiffs-Band.' Das war doch genial. Drew und Maike wollten unbedingt an diesem Wettbewerb teilnehmen, und gewinnen.

Misty konnte es nicht glauben. Jim war nicht alleine. Neben ihm und auf dem Tisch waren viele, viele, viele, viele, viele, viele Rosen. Rosen! Nur für sie! Ganz allein für sie. Er wollte sich sicherlich entschuldigen. Ash stand auch ganz verdutzt da und schaute auf die Rosen. Jim stand auf und Misty ging auf ihn zu. Als sie in Griffnähe war nahm Jim vorsichtig Mistys Hand und zog sie sanft näher heran. „Misty.", begann Jim mit seiner wundervollen Stimme zu sagen, „Es tut mir leid, was ich gestern tun wollte. Ich war nicht ganz bei Sinnen. Deshalb schenke ich dir heute diese ganzen Rosen, damit du mir vielleicht verzeihst." Misty sah ihn an. Dann sah sie zu den Rosen. Sie ließ noch einmal jedes Wort auf ihrer Zunge zergehen. Dann, ganz plötzlich, fiel eine Bratpfanne zu Boden, doch weder Misty noch Jim störte das. Dann besann sich Misty und sagte: „Ich vergebe dir, Jim." Dann nahm sie seine Hand und sie beide küssten sich. Ash, wüten, zornig, aber auch gekränkt, fiel um.

Drew und Maike standen im Fahrstuhl. Maikes Fuß wippte leicht zu der Musik, dann endlich waren sich angekommen. Sie gingen den Flur entlang und kamen endlich zu einer Treppe. Sie gingen hinauf und kamen dann an Deck. Was sie da sahen, war ein bizarres Bild. Ash, welcher am Boden lag, eine Bratpfanne, die Misty zu Füßen lag und Jim, welcher Misty küsste. Als sie näher hinsahen, sahen sie die ganzen Rosen, die für Misty waren. Drew und Maike zuckten mit den Schultern und nahmen sich ihr Essen.

Ash konnte es nicht fassen. Misty ließ sich von Jim einfach so hinreißen. Sie hätte Ash wenigstens glauben können. Doch nein! Sie tat nichts. Als der Kuss, der für Ashs Nerven eindeutig zu lange gedauert hat, beendet war, setzte Misty sich hin und Jim gab ihr ein Tablett, mit Brötchen, Pfannkuchen und Rührei. Misty hatte Hunger, also fing sie an zu essen. Jim bemerkte, dass Ash sie beide ansah und starrte zurück. Ash merkte das und so drehte er ihm und Misty den Rücken zu und ging zum Buffet. Er nahm sich ein Tablett und einen Teller und begann ihn mit Sachen zu füllen.

Die Stunden verstrichen und es wurde 11 Uhr. Misty hing die ganze Zeit mit Jim zusammen rum, Maike und Drew waren nicht zu sehen und Ash suchte verzweifelt Rocko. Er bekam nur mit, wie Jim noch etwas erledigen müsse und er und Misty nun alleine herumgingen. Misty war zum Pool gegangen, wo Jim war wusste Ash nicht. Pikachu hatte sich zu ihm gesellt und er und Ash suchten Rocko. „Komm Pikachu, lass uns mal im riesigen Saal von gestern nachsehen.", schlug Ash vor. „Pika!" Ash und Pikachu machten sich auf den Weg. Endlich standen sie vor der Tür. „Na dann mal los.", sagte Ash und öffnete die Tür. Er und Pikachu traten ein und gingen die Treppen hinunter. Dann sahen sie auf die Tanzfläche. Ash war plötzlich wie gefangen. Er sah ein Paar. Sie tanzten auf der Tanzfläche. Das Mädchen hatte blaue Haare mit einer blonden Strähne darin. Der Junge sah genau so aus wie Jim. Nein! Es war Jim! Als sie tanzten kamen sich ihre Lippen immer näher und dann küssten sie sich schließlich. Ash rannte zu einem der Tische und versteckte sich darunter. Wenn Jim ihn sehen würde, und dann ach noch erkennen würde, dann wäre er am Ende. Aber Jim sah ihn nicht. Nach dem Kuss zog das Mädel ihn an seinem Hemd aus dem Saal. Ash atmete auf. Plötzlich hörte er etwas. Eine Art Grunzten. Aber es war menschlich. Nein! Es war ein schnarchen. Genau! Schnarchen. Es war Rocko. Er lag die ganze Zeit unter dem Tisch und schlief.

Weitere Stunden verstrichen und es wurde 14 Uhr. Maike und Drew erzählten Misty, Ash und Rocko von dem Wettbewerb und fragten, ob sie kommen würden. Um 13.55 Uhr trafen Ash, Rocko, Misty und Jim sich vor der Halle. Sie traten ein und nahmen ihre Plätze ein.

Maike und Drew waren kein bisschen aufgeregt. Sie hatten viel trainiert und waren zuversichtlich die anderen zu besiegen.

Eine leicht bekleidete Frau betrat die Bühne. „Hallo ich bin Vivienne und werde hier auf dem Schiff eure Moderatorin sein. Vielleicht kennt ihr alle meine Schwestern. Aber nun gut. Heute werdet ihr eines der größten Spektakel erleben, das es überhaupt gibt. Viele Trainer sind auf dieses Schiff gekommen, unter ihnen auch einige Top-Trainer, die schon viele Orden oder Bänder gesammelt haben! Und nun werden einige der Besten der Besten hier antreten. Ich erkläre schnell die Regeln. Die erst Runde wird mit einer Kür beginnen. Die Teilnehmer und ihre Pokemon werden die ganze Bühne nutzen um die Attacken der Pokemon gut aussehen zu lassen. In der zweiten und letzten Runde wird es Kämpfe geben. Die besten 16 aus der ersten Runde werden sich dann gegenüberstehen. Und nun geht es los!" Eine junge Frau betrat die Bühne. „In der ersten Runde werden Trainer und Pokemon von unserer Jury bewertet. Das ist einmal Herr Contesta, dann eine Schwester Joy und als letztes noch ein Ehrengast namens Valentin, er gewann vor ein paar Tagen das Große Festival." Die junge Frau schickte ihr Schlapor heraus und begann mit ihrer Kür. Schnell war das Beendet. Nach 3 weiteren Kandidaten kam Maike. Sie entschied sich für ihr Papinella in der ersten Runde. Es sponn den Bühnenboden voller Fäden voll und malte dann mit Silberhauch ein schönes Bild hinein. Für diese Vorführung bekam Maike 89 von 100 Punkten. Dann kamen 10 weitere Trainer. Danach kam Drew. Er schickte sein Maskeregen hinaus. Ash bekam die Vorstellung gar nicht mit. Jim hatte nämlich seinen Arm um Misty gelegt. Er beschloss es ihr zu sagen, dass er Jim mit einem anderen Mädchen gesehen hatte. Er ließ es doch bleiben, da er glaubte, dass Misty es ihm sowieso nicht abkauft. Während Jim und Misty sich weiterhin liebten war Drews Vorführung vorbei. Er bekam auch 89 von 100 Punkten. Dann betraten weitere 20 Kandidaten die Bühne. Nachdem der letzte Kandidat vorgeführt hatte betrat Vivienne die Bühne. „So meine lieben Zuschauer. Nun werden die 16 besten Kandidaten ermittelt!" Auf dem riesigen Bildschirm erscheinen nach und nach 16 Gesichter. Darunter auch die von Maike und Drew. „So! Und jetzt starten wir mit der nächsten Runde!" Vivienne ging von der Bühne weg und auf dem Bildschirm erschienen die Gesichter von Maike und eines Jungen. Maike schickte ihr Lohgock und ihr Bisaflor in den Kampf. Der Junge schickte Arkani und Sandamer in den Kampf. Als Maike gewonnen hatte gab es großen Applaus. Der Junge verließ ein wenig traurig die Bühne und Maike ging fröhlich winkend zurück. Dann kamen 6 weitere Kämpfe. Im letzten Kampf kam endlich Drew dran. Sein Gegner war eines der Mädchen aus seinem Fanclub. Drew kämpfte normal, doch sie erteilte keine Attacken und steckte nur ein. Somit war auch Drew eine Runde weiter. Den nächsten Kampf gewannen Maike und Drew. Im Halbfinale kamen sie immer noch nicht gegeneinander. Drew gewann leicht gegen ein kleines Mädchen. Doch dann kommt Maike. Ihr Gegner war ein junger Schnösel. Vivienne gab den „Startschuss": „Achtung und Los!" Maike wählte wieder Lohgock und Bisaflor. Der Schnösel wählte Luxtra und Tauboss. Maike rief: „Okay. Lohgock Himmelhieb auf Luxtra. Bisaflor, Bodyslam auf Tauboss." Die Pokemon rannten auf Tauboss und Luxtra zu. „Luxtra benutz Funkensprung und Tauboss setzte Windstoß ein!" Die Pokemon von Maike wurden fast besiegt. Bisaflor wollte auf Tauboss zuspringen doch es wurde von den Beinen gerissen und flog auf die andere Seite. Lohgock wollte Luxtra berühren, doch die Elektrizität hatte Lohgock schon erfasst. Es blieb in der Luft stehen und fiel zu Boden. „Nein! Lohgock! Bisaflor!" Auf dem Bildschirm schwanden Maikes Punkte. „Okay, ich versuche noch etwas. Lohgock spring hoch!" Lohgock sprang hoch. „Tauboss! Hinterher!" Auch Tauboss war nun in der Luft. „Erdbeben! Jetzt!", schrie Maike. Bisaflor bewegte sich ast kein bisschen und schon gab es ein Erbeben. Luxtra versuchte durchzuhalten doch es ging KO. Lohgock sprang auf Tauboss zu. „Sprungkick!", rief Maike. Lohgock trat Tauboss zu Boden. Auch Tauboss ging KO. „Das war ein Sieg für Maike!", rief Vivienne. Die Lichter gingen aus. Einige Scheinwerfer waren noch an, diese Lichtstrahlen fuhren am Boden entlang und das Publikum begann zu applaudieren. „Nun das Finale. Jeder der Teilnehmer muss jetzt andere Pokemon verwenden." Maike und Drew betraten die Bühne. Maike wählte Schillok und Eneco. Drew wählte Roserade und Libelldra. „Der Kampf … beginnt!!", schrie Vivienne. Das Licht ging an und Maike sah genau in Drews Augen. Drew sah auch in Maikes Augen. Die Zeit begann zu laufen. Doch niemand von beiden begann. ‚Scheiße! Ich kann Drew nicht schlagen. Er würde es mir nie verzeihen…' ‚Mist. Wenn Maikes Pokemon verletzt würden, dann wäre sie sauer auf mich. Bestimmt. Aber ich möchte noch mit ihr zusammen bleiben…' Das Publikum wurde unruhig. Dann fiel Drew auf die Knie. „Ich gebe auf!", rief er. „Halt!", rief Maike, „Ich gebe auch auf." Vivienne betrat leicht verunsichert die Bühne. „Okay, wenn ihr wirklich aufgeben wollt…" Maike und Drew nickten zu ihr. „Dann ist wohl unentschieden!" Erst herrschte Stille. Doch dann applaudierten einige, überwiegend Frauen und Mädchen, dann applaudierten alle der Entscheidung zu. Das Band wurde herein getragen und Maike und Drew teilten es. Dann nahmen sie sich beide in die Arme und küssten sich. Lange. Und unter Applaus. „Hach, ich wäre auch gerne verliebt…", sagte Vivienne leise und ging weg. Rocko hatte es natürlich gehört und folgte ihr.

Ash beschloss beim Gang in sein Zimmer es Misty zu erzählen. Sie wird ihm irgendwann glauben müssen. Oder sie wird es auf die schmerzhafte Weise erfahren. Doch wie will er es ihr vermitteln, sodass sie ihm auch glaubt…?

**ENDE**

**Kapitel 11: Drastische Maßnahme**

Off-Sprecher: „Verzweiflung. Trauer. Wut. Alles was uns böse erscheint wollen wir vernichten. Alles was uns nicht gefällt wollen wir richten, sodass es uns gefällt. Doch diese Aufgabe ist nicht leicht zu bewältigen. Oft brauchen wir unsere Freunde zu Hilfe, oder wir müssen Dinge tun, die wir früher nie getan hätten. Dinge vor denen wir uns fürchten, obwohl wir sie tief im inneren unseres Herzen wollen. Dinge die uns ekeln. Dinge die wir nicht für möglich gehalten hätten Alles nur, um die Welt zu richten, damit sie uns gefällt oder von unserer Perspektive richtig ist…"

Ash saß. Er saß auf einem Sessel. Es war ganz ruhig in seiner und Rockos Kabine. Langsam schwankte die Kabine auf und ab. Es hatte etwas beruhigendes, aber gleichzeitig etwas Aufbrausendes. Der Gedanke an das Wasser, das von dem Schiff zu den Seiten gedrängt wird, der Gedanke an die riesigen Ausmaße des Schiffes, ließen Ash erschaudern. Trotzdem blieb er sitzen. Der Sessel war gelb-bräunlich und unglaublich weich. Ash versank fast ein wenig auf der Sitzfläche, doch nicht ganz. Dieser Sessel war wirklich erste Klasse. Kein Wunder bei einer so teuren Kreuzfahrt. Doch der Sessel war nicht das einzige, was auf diesem Schiff perfekt war. Die Betten waren so bequem, dass Ash fast gar nicht aufstehen wollte, wenn am Anfang des Tages die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen durch das Bullauge wirft und sie Ashs Nase kitzeln. Wenn die erste Wärme die Welt erheitert und sie langsam auf Ashs Haut tanzt. Oder die Liegen am Swimmingpool. Einfach alles an diesem Schiff war perfekt.

Was auf dem Schiff passierte war gar nicht perfekt. Nichts war so, wie Ash es sich vorgestellt hatte. Misty, das Mädchen, mit dem er zwei Jahre zusammen gereist ist. Das Mädchen, das immer neben Ash stand und ihn angefeuert hat, das Mädchen, von dem viele gedacht haben, dass Ash und sie zusammen sind. Genau dieses Mädchen, mit dem er sich oft streitet, die er aber trotzdem sehr nett findet, war das „nicht Perfekte" auf diesem Schiff. Sie und Jim.

In Gedanken malte sich Ash aus, was er mit Jim machen würde, wenn er nur annähernd so groß und stark wie er wäre. Er würde ihn von Bord werfen. Einfach so. Und er würde hoffen, dass er es nicht schaffen würde an eine Insel oder etwas Ähnliches zu schwimmen.

Ash hatte noch nie so lange einfach nur so dagesessen und über etwas nachgedacht. Aber dann war er sich sicher. Er wusste nun, was zu tun war. Er hatte eine Art Geistesblitz. Er wollte eigentlich direkt aufstehen und die Sache durchziehen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn auf. Es war zwar wirklich dringen, aber so drastisch? Ash konnte sich nicht selbst überwinden und es einfach tun. Aber warum? Es wäre doch eigentlich nichts dabei…

Jim lag einfach da. Er lag auf einer Liege. Draußen vor dem Pool. Man könnte meinen, dass er schlafen würde, doch in seinem Kopf war Jim sehr beschäftigt. Vier! Diese Zahl war so genial. Vier Mädels hat er zur gleichen Zeit an der Angel. Misty war nur eine davon. Noch nie hat er es geschafft mehr als drei Freundinnen gleichzeitig zu haben. Es war aber auch genial, dass er Misty nach der Nacht so viele Rosen zu schenken. Sie hätte bestimmt mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Oder etwa nicht? Jim kam das Gesicht wieder in den Sinn, wie sie ihn immer anstarrte. Sie ist so verliebt in ihn, sie hätte gar nicht Schluss machen können, selbst nicht nach dieser Nacht. Es gefiel Jim ein so unschuldiges Mädchen unter seinen derzeitigen Freundinnen zu haben. ‚Na ja, hoffentlich kommt sie nicht angerannt und möchte mit mir auf einen Floh-Markt gehen…', dachte Jim.

Aber warum war er so? Warum konnte ihn nicht eine Freundin, die er sehr liebt, zufrieden stellen? War es wegen seiner Vergangenheit? War es wegen seinem Vater? Für Außenstehende war es bestimmt sehr schwer nachzuvollziehen was Jim tat. Es würde sich nur erklären, wenn man in seine Vergangenheit blickt…

_Es war eine stürmische Nacht. Ein riesiges Anwesen schwebte förmlich über dem Meer. Eigentlich ging eine Art Weg einen großen Felsvorsprung hinauf. Dann kam das riesige Anwesen. Wenn man den Weg in dieser Nacht entlanggegangen wäre, dann würde einem das Anwesen erst kurz vor der Nase erscheinen, denn es war neblig. Obwohl, neblig war der falsche Ausdruck. Man konnte nicht einmal die eigene Hand vor den Augen sehen. Man fühlte sich wie im Nichts. Doch halt! Ein bisschen was konnte man erkennen. Das alte Gemäuer oder die Eingangstür zwar nicht, aber man konnte, die durch den Nebel dringenden, Lichtstrahlen sehen. Sie kamen anscheinend aus einigen wenigen Fenstern. Es sah irgendwie schaurig aus, wie das Licht den Nebel erleuchtet. Dazu kam noch, dass man manchmal den Ruf einer Eule, und das zirpen der Grillen hört. Ab und zu hörte man auch Äste knacken. Es scheint, als ob sie immer näher kamen. Doch dann plötzlich war es still. Die Eule schien weggeflogen zu sein, aber was war mit den Grillen? Plötzlich hörte man etwas klimpern. Es war ein Schlüsselbund. Wie aus dem nichts tauchte plötzlich eine Hand auf, die nach dem kleinem Schloss an der Eingangstür suchte. Endlich schien es, als hätte die Hand gefunden, was sie sucht. Die Hand drehte den Schlüssel schnell um und öffnete das Schloss. Es hörte sich an, als ob es eine schwere Arbeit wäre das alte Schloss zu öffnen, doch irgendwie schaffte es die Person doch. Hektisch zog sie den Schlüssel heraus und öffnete die Tür. Fast blendend kam das Licht eines großen Kronleuchters, welcher an der Decke hing, den Augen der Person entgegen. Diese ließ sich nichts von dem vermutlichen Schmerz anmerken und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Langsam konnte man einige Umrisse, eines krumm laufenden, alten kleinen Mannes erkennen. Als dieser endlich den Eingangssaal des Anwesens betrat konnte man ihn ganz sehen. Sein Gesicht war schrecklich, ja sogar richtig hässlich. Es war von zwei Narben und mehreren ekelhaft aussehenden Muttermalen „geschmückt". In der Hand hielt die Person eine Art Kasten. Der alte Greis schloss die Tür und sputete sich die Treppe hochzukommen. Er bog rechts ab in einen Flur, nahm die dritte Tür auf der linken Seite, ging einen weiteren langen Flur entlang, bis rechts von ihm eine Treppe war. Die ging er hoch, folgte dem weiteren Flur nach links und betrat zügig ein Zimmer. Es bot sich ein bizarres Bild. Direkt neben dem Eingang stand ein Butler, an dem Fenster stand ein seriös aussehender Mann. Auf einer liege lag eine Frau mit komischen Gesichtszügen, und zu ihren Beinen kniete eine Frau, welche angezogen war wie eine Magd. Die Frau auf der Liege schrie fast auf, sie keuchte und stöhnte. Sie war schwanger und gerade dabei ein Kind zu bekommen. Der Mann sah nicht auf, merkte aber, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte. „Doktor.", sagte er langsam, „Bitte helfen sie der Frau." Der Butler sah alles an. Er fühlte sich, wie bei einer Geburt im 19. Jahrhundert. Trotzdem faszinierte ihn dieser Moment. Der hässliche Mann öffnete den Koffer und holte ein paar Geräte heraus, die der Frau anscheinend helfen sollte. Einige Minuten vergingen, dann wurden endlich die Zwillinge geboren. Die Frau schien sichtlich erleichtert, die Magd streichelte ihr über den Kopf, der Mann jedoch stand am Fenster und blickte nach draußen. Der Nebel lag nur über dem Boden, man konnte also über ihn hinwegsehen. Die Frau keuchte immer noch. „Es sind zwei Jungen.", sagte der Arzt mitfühlend. „Patrick und Arno sollten sie heißen.", sagte die Frau. „Jim und John! Keine Widerrede." Der Mann sah die Frau ernst an und dann wendete er den Kopf zum Arzt. Dieser sagte: „Jim der ältere und John der jüngere." Dann sah der Arzt zur Frau, welcher man anmerken konnte, dass sie nicht mit den Namen einverstanden war. Sie nickte jedoch und machte keine weiteren Anstalten. _

Jim hatte sich immer noch kein bisschen bewegt. Wie oft hatte er schon diese Geschichte von seiner Geburt von dem Butler gehört. Doch es kam ja immer noch besser. Doch Jim hatte keine Lust weiter über seine Vergangenheit nachzudenken. Er stand auf und verschwand in einem der vielen Treppenhäusern.

Misty und Maike saßen in einem Restaurant. Jedes der Mädchen hatte eine Schüssel voller Eis vor sich stehen. Misty hatte einen Löffel in der Hand und steckte ihn gerade in den Mund um ihn abzulecken. Maike stocherte mit ihrem Löffel in dem Eis herum. „Drew ist so süß. Ich dachte immer ich würde ihn kennen, doch er ist vollkommen anders als ich dachte. Früher war er immer so extrovertiert, doch als er in letzter Zeit bei mir war, war er immer so schüchtern.", sagte Maike. Misty meinte: „Ihr passt ja auch so was von zusammen! Beim Wettbewerb hätte ich fast dahin schmelzen können. Es war so romantisch wie ihr zusammengehalten habt." „Wo ist eigentlich Jim?" „Er hatte sich am Pool entspannt. Er sagte er müsse nachdenken." Misty nahm noch mehr Eis auf ihren Löffel und begann ihn sich in den Mund zu stecken. „Misty, meinst du, dass Ash sich irgendwie verändert hat?" „Wie meinst du das?", fragte Misty zurück. „Er ist irgendwie so verschlossen." „Ach ja, du weißt doch. Er meint, dass ich nicht Jims einzige Freundin bin, und dass er noch viel mehr Freundinnen auf diesem Schiff hat." „Warum glaubst du ihm denn nicht? Ich meine du kennst ihn doch schon fast mehr als 4 Jahre, dann kannst du ihm doch sicherlich vertrauen, meinst du nicht?" „Weißt du was ich von Ash glaube?" „Was denn?" „Dass er Eifersüchtig auf mich und Jim ist. Und deshalb versucht er auch mich und Jim auseinander zu bringen." „Meinst du das echt?" „Ich spüre so etwas." „Wenn du meinst…" Maike sah auf ihr Eis. ‚Wenigstens habe ich keine Probleme.', dachte sie still. Misty nahm den Löffel aus ihrem Mund und legte ihn neben das leere Glas, aus dem sie das Eis gegessen hat. „Ich gehe jetzt mal hoch. Ich fragte Jim ob er zu Ende gedacht hat." Misty stand auf und wollte weggehen. Maike sah auf ihren Stuhl und rief: „Misty warte!" Misty blieb stehen. „Du hast deine Bratpfanne vergessen!" Misty drehte sich um, ging zurück zu ihrem Platz und nahm die Bratpfanne, die auf dem Stuhl lag. „Danke, die hätte ich bestimmt gesucht.", bedankte sich Misty und verließ dann das Eislokal.

Ash saß auch immer noch. Er hatte die Wahl. Wenn er jetzt nicht handeln würde, dann würden Misty und Jim vielleicht immer weiter gehen und dann würde sich Misty immer mehr in ihn verlieben. Und wenn sie ihn dann mit einem anderen Mädchen sehen würde, dann würde sie sicherlicht sehr, sehr verletzt werden. Ash musste es tun. Jetzt oder nie! Egal, wie viel Überwindung es ihn kosten würde, er würde es tun. Ash stand entschlossen auf und ging zur Tür. ‚Ich versuche es ihr erst noch einmal klarzumachen, und wenn das nichts bringt, dann muss ich wohl…' Ash schloss die Tür und ging erst langsam den Gang herunter, und wurde immer schneller, bis er rannte.

Misty stand auf dem Deck. Sie stand vor dem Swimmingpool und hielt nach Jim Ausschau. „Er wollte doch hier liegen und nachdenken." Sie suchte das Wasser nach dem Kopf ihres geliebten ab, fand ihn aber nicht. „Wo kann er nur sein?" Misty zuckte mit den Schultern und ging weiter.

Ash rannte durch die Gänge, an einem alten Ehepaar vorbei rein in das Eislokal. Schwer Atmend hing er in der Tür und suchte die Tische ab. Dann sah er Maike. Diese blickte auf und sah Ash. „Ash! Hallo!", rief sie und winkte ihn zu sich. Ash kam. „Setz dich doch." „Tut mir leid, aber ich habe es eilig. Wo ist Misty?", fragte Ash nach Luft schnappend. „Sie wollte Jim suchen gehen. Er liegt am Swimmingpool.", antwortete Maike. „Danke!", rief Ash, welcher schon auf dem Weg nach oben war.

„Mein Süße! Du bist die einzige die ich Liebe." „Mein Süßer!" Jim und ein Mädchen saßen auf einer Bank gegenüber von einem Rettungsboot. Direkt neben ihnen war eine Kurve, die in einen Gang führte. Das Mädchen saß auf Jims Schoß und sie beide knutschten herum.

Misty ging gerade den langen Gang entlang. Suchend bewegte sie ihren Kopf immer von links nach rechts. Aber Jim war nicht zu sehen. Sie kam der Kurve, hinter der Jim und das Mädchen knutschten, immer näher.

Ash rannte eine Treppe hoch und war endlich angekommen. Er sah sich hektisch um, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich beeilen müsse. Weder Misty noch Jim waren zu sehen. Verzweifelt fasste er sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf. „Das gibt es doch nicht!" Ash rannte weiter, stieß auf dem Weg einen Mann in den Pool und bekam nichts mehr um ihn herum mit. Er lief auf einen Gang zu. Dann endlich sah er sie. Misty. Sie wollte gerade abbiegen und um die Ecke sehen, da hatte sie Ash gepackt. Sie drehte sich wild um und sah Ash. Ash öffnete eine Tür und sie trat, mit fragendem Gesicht ein. Ash kam ihr hinterher und schloss die Tür. „Was ist denn Ash?", fragte Misty. „Misty, ich… Bitte Misty. Jim hat noch mehr Freundinnen als nur dich. Ich habe ihn mit einem anderen Mädchen im riesigen Saal knutschen sehen, als ich Rocko suchen wollte." „Was du nicht sagst.", meinte Misty gelangweilt. Sie sah sich um. Aber es gab nichts zu sehen. Ein zwei Quadratmeter großer Raum mit zwei Hüfthohen Fässern darin. Ash saß auf dem einen, sie auf dem anderen. Mehr gab es nicht zu sehen. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass so ein Typ wie Jim noch nie eine Freundin hatte? Oder glaubst du wirklich, dass ihm keine Mädchen hinterherlaufen?" „Das mag schon sein, doch er würde sie ignorieren, denn er hat mich!" Ash verzweifelte. Er wollte nicht. Aber es musste wohl sein. Ash versuchte einen letzten Versuch. „Aber Misty, ich…" „Pah! Jim und ich sind glücklich und ein Paar. Sieh es endlich ein!" „Aaah! Du dumme sture Mistziege!" Misty wollte aufstehen, doch Ash packte sie am Arm. „Lass mich los!" Ash stand auch auf. Nun war es also soweit. Er musste es tun. Er musste es tun, damit Misty nicht zu viele Schmerzen ertragen muss. Misty sah Ash an. Dann, ganz plötzlich, bewegte Ash seinen Kopf, und presste seine Lippen an Mistys. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, dass in Ash aufging. Erstmal waren es Freude und auch Hoffnung, da er Misty jetzt hoffentlich von Jim abbringen konnte. Aber es war auch etwas Verwirrung dabei, da Ash irgendetwas empfand, was er nicht so richtig Einordnern konnte. Misty war auch verwirrt. Doch sie genoss den ersten Kuss mit Ash. Sie fühlte sich aber auch schuldig, da sie Jim betrügt. Aber sie empfand auch eine Erleichterung, da Ash endlich mal Gefühle für sie zeigt. Sie beide standen da. Auf dem Schiff. In einer 2x2 Meter großen Kabine. Und küssten sich. Dann, nach einer gefühlten, angenehmen, Ewigkeit, nahm Ash seine Lippen von Mistys und sah sie an. Etwas fiel zu Boden und klirrte ganz laut. Die Bratpfanne. Doch es störte die Beiden nicht. Dann, nachdem Misty und Ash sich angeschaut hatten, öffnete Misty die Tür und rannte weg. Ash setzte sich auf das Fass. Hinter der Ecke stand Jim. Er hatte alles durch ein kleines Fenster in der Tür beobachtet und konnte sich noch rechtzeitig verstecken.

Off-Sprecher: „Dinge die wir nie getan hätten bewegen viel. Nicht nur um uns herum, sondern auch in uns selbst. Wir verfallen in Denken und werden uns klar darüber, dass wir selbst unser Schicksal bestimmen und erfüllen können. Nur in solchen Momenten wird uns klar, wer wir sind, und dass wir sind. Und zwar unser eigener Herrscher…"

**ENDE**

**Kapitel 12: Geklaut ist was anderes! **

Off-Sprecher: „Einige Momente in unserem Leben nehmen uns einfach mit. Sie zerstören uns innerlich, sie schmerzen, und zwar so sehr, wie als wenn man mit vielen Tausend Nadeln in jeden Bereich des Körpers getroffen wird. Einige Momente in unserem Leben müssen wir einfach hinnehmen. Verletzung. Krankheit. Tod. Dann trösten wir uns oft mit dem Schicksal. Aber es gibt auch Momente in unserem Leben, die können wir nicht einfach hinnehmen. Entweder wollen wir es nicht, oder wir kennen es nicht…"

_Es war genau so eine stürmische, dunkle, neblige, finstere, grauenvolle, Angsteinflößende Nacht wie vor einem Jahr. Wieder lag das große Anwesen, bedeckt von vielen Nebelschwaden am ende der Klippe. Das Wasser traf gegen die Wand und nahm einige wenige Steine mit in das Meer. Es war zum davonlaufen. Diese Kälte, die sich wie ein Tuch über deine Haut legte und sie dann einfror. Doch in dem Anwesen war es warm. Wenn man von draußen hineingehen würde, würde man die schöne, angenehme Wärme der Kerzen spüren._

_Wieder schien ein wenig Licht durch die Nebelschwaden und man könnte etwas hören. Es hörte sich komisch an. Die Laute wurden durch das alte Gemäuer des Anwesens merkwürdig verzerrt, doch gute Ohren konnten erkennen, was das für ein Geräusch war. Es war das Schreien eines Babys. Man konnte sich an ihnen Orientieren. Man konnte ihnen folgen, und dann sah man die Lichtstrahlen die durch die Fenster schienen._

_Eine Person war dabei einen Schlüssel in das alte schloss zu stecken. Sie drehte ihn um und trat ein. Es war ein ziemlich junger Bursche, der as Anwesen betrat. Man könnte ihn auf 20 oder 22 Jahre schätzen. Er sah gebildet aus, und dazu noch ziemlich hübsch. Er sputete sich die Treppen hinaufzueilen und nahm den gleichen weg wie der Alte ein Jahr zuvor. Er war in einem Flur angekommen, in dem nur eine einzige Kerze leuchtete. Wenn man, als der junge Mann an der Kerze vorbeilief, genau hinschaute, konnte man erkennen, dass sein Gesicht dem des Alten ziemlich ähnlich war. Doch es musste sich beeilen, also konnte man nur einen kurzen Augenblick den Blick auf sein Gesicht werfen._

_Er öffnete eine Tür und schon wieder stand der Butler neben der Tür, der Mann am Fenster und die Magd an den Füßen der schwangeren Frau. Doch, den Erzählungen des Alten entgegen, war nicht alles so wie damals. Neben dem Butler stand eine ältere Frau, die ein nettes Gesicht machte. In je einem Arm hielt sie ein Baby. Das eine Baby schlief, das andere weinte ganz schrecklich. „Na, na. Jim, hör doch auf zu weinen…", sagte sie mit einer vertrauten, ruhigen Stimme._

_Der junge Arzt breitete seine Utensilien aus und begann der Frau bei der Geburt zu helfen._

_Es war nicht dieselbe Frau, die der Alte beschrieben hatte. Aber der Arzt hatte keine Zeit sich jetzt mit dieser Unwichtigkeit zu beschäftigen, also begann er das Kind aus dem Bauch der Mutter zu holen._

_Rund eine Stunde dauerte die Prozedur, der Mann sah aus dem Fenster, der Butler stand in guter Haltung an der Tür und spinkste ein wenig zur Frau herüber, und die alte Frau kümmerte sich um die Kinder. Das Kind erblickte endlich das Licht der Welt, es schrie und zeigte damit, dass es gesund war. Den Mann schien es nicht zu stören, er schaute weiterhin aus dem Fenster._

„_Es ist ein gesundes Mädchen.", sagte der Arzt froh._

_Der Mann drehte sich, wie aufgeschreckt, um. „Ein Mädchen?", fragte er mit scharfem Ton. „Ja. Herzlichen…", der Arzt wurde unterbrochen. „Schweigen sie." Der Mann ging zu der Frau, gab ihr eine Ohrfeige. Schwach wie sie war fiel sie fast von der Couch, der Arzt wollte etwas einwerfen, doch der Mann ging aus dem Raum. Die Magd, der Butler und die alte Dame starrten zu Boden. Der Arzt sah sich verzweifelt um, dann sah er die hilflose Frau an, wie sie weinend auf der Couch lag. Er legte das Baby in ihren Arm, packte seine Sachen zusammen und verließ das Zimmer. Er ging wieder die Flure entlang, bis er endlich zum Ausgang gekommen war. Der Nebel draußen war ihm angenehmer als die Spannung im Anwesen. Er begab sich nach Hause. Der Butler stand nun am Fenster und blickte dem Arzt hinterher. Bis er verschwand. Im Nebel…_

Jim saß auf der Bank mit seiner „Freundin" und sie knutschten herum. Plötzlich hörte er etwas, es waren Schritte. Jim löste sich von dem Kuss. „Süße", flüsterte er, „Ich muss noch etwas erledigen." „Ooh. Ich muss auch etwas machen.", sagte sie mit spanischem Akzent, „Wir sehen uns später." Sie ging weg, aber nicht in die Richtung, aus der Jim etwas gehört hatte. Plötzlich hörte er wie eine Tür zugeschlagen wurde. Er stand auf und lugte um die Ecke. Niemand war zu sehen. Jim zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte weggehen, doch dann vernahm er ein Flüstern.

Drew und Rocko saßen an einem Tisch. Der Tisch war klein, nicht zu klein, aber klein. Die rote Tischdecke ging fast bis zum Boden. Ein Kerzenständer ohne Kerze stand in der Mitte des kleinen Tischs. Drew und Rocko hatten jeweils einen Teller vor sich stehen. Auf den Tellern war genau das gleiche. Spaghetti mit Fleischklößchen. Drew sog gerade die Spaghetti ein, als Rocko redete: „Wie machst du das denn immer mit den Mädchen. Ich versuche schon seit mehr als 4 Jahren eine Freundin zu finden, doch niemand will mich." Rocko schluchzte und fiel vor Trauer mit dem Gesicht in die Spaghetti mit der Soße und dem Fleisch. „Ich hatte dich beobachtet, und mir ist aufgefallen, dass du ziemlich schnell ran gehst. Versuch doch mal ein wenig langsamer zu sein. Geh erstmal auf das Mädchen zu und verwickeln sie in ein Gespräch. Es muss ja nicht direkt Liebe auf den ersten Blick sein. Versuch sie doch erst einmal kennen zu lernen und dann schaust du mal ob sie dir gefällt." Rocko hörte aufmerksam zu, obwohl eine Nudel in seinen Ohr steckte. Dann hob er den Kopf und ballte die Hand zur Faust. „Gut Drew! Ich werde es versuchen. Und dann werde ich eine Freundin bekommen!" Rocko stand auf und rannte weg. Drew rief ihm noch nach: „Aber wisch dir erst einmal die Soße ab. Der hört mich doch eh nicht. Na, egal." Drew nahm die Gabel und begann weiter zu essen.

Jim kniete vor der Tür. Ein kleines Fenster war im unteren Drittel der Tür eingebaut, sodass Jim hineinsehen konnte. Er konnte genau die Gesichter von Misty und Ash erkennen. Dann stand Misty plötzlich auf. Jim wollte weggehen, doch da sah er, dass Ash sie festhielt. ‚Was machen die da?', fragte Jim. Dann sah er, was Ash wirklich vorhatte! Ash küsste Misty! Vor Jims Augen! Man könnte meinen, dass Jim das vollkommen egal wäre, dass er einfach seine Liste nehmen würde und Mistys Namen durchstreichen würde, dass er sie einfach vergisst, doch dem war nicht so. Jim hatte schon viele Freundinnen gehabt. Momentan hatte er 18 auf diesem Schiff gehabt. Viele, viele weitere an Land. Jede Freundin die er hatte, hatte er betrogen. Mit einer oder zwei anderen Mädchen gleichzeitig. Jedes der Mädchen hatte ihn irgendwann gesehen, wie er mit einem anderen Mädchen rumgeknutscht hat. Doch nie wurde er selbst davon betroffen. Es war ihm immer egal, dass seine Freundinnen nun weg waren. Doch dieses Mal war das anders!

Er empfand Wut gegenüber Ash. Noch nie hatte es ein anderer Versucht ihm eine Freundin auszuspannen. Noch nie hatte jemand anderes Versucht ihn zu berauben. Noch nie hatte sich jemand erdreistet seine Mädchen auch nur anzufassen. Doch dieses Mal war das anders. Ash hat Misty geküsst, und ihm somit seine Freundin ausgespannt. Jim war wütend. Rasend. Er konnte sich fast nicht mehr halten. Aber warum? Warum konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten obwohl er doch schon so viele Trennungen mitbekommen hatte?

Dann kroch Jim schnell um die Ecke und versteckte sich. Die Tür flog auf und Misty rannte heraus. Wenig später ging auch Ash in die Richtung. Jim sah sich um, ging dann in den Raum. Er sah die Bratpfanne auf dem Boden liegen. Er nahm sie in die Hand. Dann ging er zur Reling und schaute auf das Meer.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, stieß er eine Art Kampfschrei heraus und warf die Bratpfanne in hohem Bogen von Bord. Sie platschte ca. 30 Meter vom Schiff entfernt ins Wasser und versank langsam. Jim hielt sich mit den Händen in den Zaun gekrallt fest und dachte über etwas nach. Und zwar über etwas, was er schon oft verspürt hatte, aber noch nie in diesem Ausmaß. Rache. Rache…

Off-Sprecher: „Doch es gibt auch viele Momente in unserem Leben die uns Kraft schenken, die uns helfen, die uns leiten, die uns als positive Erinnerungen dienen. Wir wünschen, dass unser Leben nur von solchen Momenten erfüllt ist, doch dem ist nicht so, und dem wird nie so sein…"

**ENDE**

**Kapitel 13: Strandausflug! Teil 1**

Der Boden. Die Luft. Alles war okay, aber Ash wollte es nicht mehr sehen. Er, Maike, Drew und Rocko saßen an dem Frühstückstisch.

Ash wollte nicht auf den Tisch sehen, weil bestimmt Misty kommen würde, um ihn umzubringen.

Seit gestern hat er sie nicht gesehen. Maike hat sie auch nicht gesehen. Sie war verschwunden. Maike hatte gefragt, was denn sei und warum Ash Misty so dringend sprechen musste. Er hatte aber nichts gesagt. Er wollte sich bei Misty entschuldigen, noch einmal beteuern, dass er das mit Jim ernst meinte, und einfach nur bei ihr sein.

Es war zwar nur ein Kuss, und auch war Ash noch nicht ganz in sie verliebt und… Oder war er etwa doch in sie verliebt? Ash kratzte sich am Kopf. Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Nie hatte er sich in sie verliebt, aber nun plötzlich? Nein, das ist unlogisch…

Während Ash sich darüber Gedanken machte, spielte sich in seinem Kopf ein Flashback ab:

„Misty, dein Hintern ist zu fe…", doch Ash stockte. ‚Das ist aber nicht sehr nett von mir…', bemerkte Ash. „Was?", fragte Misty, die den letzten Teil des Satzes nicht mitbekommen hat. „Deine Hüften sind zu breit.", sagte Ash. ‚Oh nein!', sagte Misty. „Soll ich schieben?", fragte Ash behutsam. „Ok… Okay!", antwortete Misty. Ash legte sich nun auch hin. Vor ihm lag nun Mistys Unterkörper. „Achtung. Eins, Zwei, Drei!", sagte Ash und legte seine Hände unter Mistys Hüften.

Sie hätte mich ins Gesicht treten können. Aber das tat sie nicht. Warum? Vielleicht wegen der Situation oder darum weil es ihr gefallen hat? Ich finde ihre Hüften aber gar nicht so fett, sie sind schön geformt. Sehr schön…

Dann fiel Ash der Blick ein, als Misty ihn mit dieser dummen Lilly zusammen sah. Sie sah so traurig aus. Gar nicht richtig traurig, aber schon ein wenig. Und sie war kein bisschen wütend auf Ash. Sie war nur traurig ihn so zu sehen.

Misty ging einen Flur entlang. Das dunkle Parkett, der rote Teppich, der weiße Tisch, die rote Pflanze. Irgendwie sahen sie anders aus. Anders als sonst. Hat das etwas mit Ash zu tun? Misty fasste sich an die Lippen. Warum tat er das? War es ihm wirklich so ernst, oder wollte er mich nur überzeugen, dass Jim mich betrügt. War ich eigentlich sein erster Kuss, oder hatte er schon einmal eine Freundin gehabt. Misty hatte sich so viel gefragt. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie seit Anbeginn ihres Lebens in einer Höhle gefangen gewesen und hätte nur eine Wand anstarren können. Als dann Ash in ihr Leben getreten war ist ein Feuer hinter ihr angegangen und hat seltsame Schatten an die Wand geworfen. Doch jetzt, nach dem Kuss mit Ash, fühlte sie sich so, als ob sie aus der Höhle geführt wurde und das erste Mal das Tageslicht erblicken würde. Misty dachte ein wenig nach. Wenn jemand so etwas tatsächlich erleben würde, was würde er sich dann wohl fragen? Würde er alles erkennen, so wie wir auch? „Das ist fast so, wie ich mich fühle. Ich sehe plötzlich durch andere Augen, alles sieht ganz anders aus, so neu. Ich sehe das gute in den Dingen wie niemals zuvor, ich, ich glaube ich habe gerade erst das Leben entdeckt.", philosophierte Misty weiter.

Dann war sie endlich da. Sie stand vor dem 2x2 Meter großem Raum, in dem gestern der Kuss mit Ash stattfand. Sie öffnete die Türe und trat ein. Sie setzte sich auf das eine Fass und sah zur Wand. Misty zuckte leicht, als ihr etwas auffiel. „Meine Bratpfanne!", rief sie. Sie bückte sich um zu sehen, wo sie denn sei. Sie sah sich um, doch nirgendwo war sie zu finden. Dann versuchte Misty das eine Fass zu öffnen. Vielleicht war die Bratpfanne ja dort! Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft das Fass zu öffnen und schaffte es nach wenigen Sekunden. Ekelhafter Gestank von Essig kam ihr entgegen. Es waren kleine Gurken, welche in Essig gelagert wurden. Misty hielt sich die Nase zu und schloss das Fass. Dann verließ sie voller Ekel den Raum. Sie wollte nun Frühstücken. Doch plötzlich hielt sie inne. Was würde Ash wohl sagen?

Ash saß zusammen mit Maike, Drew und Rocko an einem Tisch. Plötzlich näherte sich ihnen jemand. Hinter Ash schlich sich eine Person heran. Sie legte die Hand auf seinen Stuhl und Ash drehte den Kopf. Es war Jim. „Habt ihr Misty gesehen?", fragte er. „Nein, wir haben sie auch schon gesucht…", erwiderte Maike. „Ooh…" Jim kehrte um und verschwand zwischen den ganzen Tischen. Er saß alleine an einem Tisch. Als er ihn erreichte setzte er sich, legte die Hände überkreuzt auf den Tisch und schloss die Augen.

Wie viel musste er schon in seinem Leben ertragen, wie viel hatte er schon gesehen. Doch dies war die schlimmste Tortour von allen. Er hatte ansehen müssen, wie Ash und Misty sich geküsst und er musste sich jetzt zurückhalten. Am liebsten hätte er Ashs Stuhl umgekippt und ihn gegen die Fensterseite geschmissen, sodass Ash im Wasser gelandet wäre. Er bewegte die eine Hand zu seiner Stirn und rieb sie. Jim erinnerte sich an eine Zeit, in der er vier Jahre alt gewesen ist…

_Jim, John und ihre kleine Schwester waren fast den ganzen Tag alleine. Na ja, das Kindermädchen war zwar da, doch nie hatte Vater Zeit mit den Kindern zu spielen. Es war jeden Morgen das gleiche. _

_Jim und John teilten sich ein Zimmer. Völlig unnötig, da das Anwesen nahezu 50 Zimmer hatte, doch in den meisten Zimmern standen Doppelbetten in allen Formen und Farben. Jeden Morgen, genau 2 Minuten, nachdem der Haus-Hahn gekräht hatte kam die Alte herein und schaltete das Licht ein. Sie trat in die Kinderstube und streichelte erst Jim, dann John über den Kopf. Dann sagte sie immer mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme und mit dem wohlwollenden Klang, mit dem viele Alte Menschen reden: „Guten Morgen meine zwei kleinen Jungs. Es gibt jetzt Frühstück!" Doch es war gar nicht nötig die beiden zu wecken, sie waren nämlich schon seit 2 Minuten wach. Sie nahm erst John, dann Jim auf den Arm. John sagte schon fröhlich: „'Uten Morgen, `Uten Morgen!", wohingegen Jim schwieg. Jim fing erst spät an zu sprechen, und wenn er einmal etwas sagte, dann nur die wichtigen Dinge. „Hunger" „Heia" „´Pielen" und so weiter und so weiter._

_Sie aßen gemeinsam mit der Alten, und gingen dann in das Spielzimmer. Die Alte ließ die beiden kurz alleine und holte das kleine Mädchen aus dem Bett. Auch sie war sehr ruhig, spielte lieber alleine und sonderte sich etwas von ihren Halbbrüdern ab. Die alte, nette Dame saß währenddessen auf einem Schaukelstuhl und beobachtete die Kinder. Manchmal strickte sie auch Schals, die die Kinder dann im Winter anziehen wollten. Es schien der Dame Spaß zu machen. Am ganzen Tag versuchte sie ihnen neue Wörter beizubringen, einfachste Mathematikaufgaben zu lösen oder mit ihnen zu malen. Doch gegen Abend, kurz bevor Vater wiederkommen wollte wurde sie ganz hektisch. Sie beeilte sich die Kinder umzuziehen, der Butler half dabei, und die Kinder ins Bett zu bringen. Manchmal jedoch schaffte sie es nicht rechtzeitig, sodass die Jungs, welche als zweites in Bett gebracht werden sollten, ihren Vater für Kurze Zeit sehen würden. Oft stand hinter ihm eine Frau. Mal hatte sie langes, mal kurzes Haar. Dann wechselte die Farbe von blond zu rot, von rot zu braun und so weiter. _

_Doch eines hatten die Frauen gemeinsam, sie hatten immer so knappe, eng anliegende Anziehsachen an und sie alle rauchten._

_Der Hahn krähte. Die Kinder schlugen die Augen auf. Und warteten. Immer mehr. Die Uhr schlug, doch niemand kam. Jim schätzt, dass er damals ca. 20 Minuten gewartet hatte, bis endlich der Butler hereinkam. „Wo is Nana?", fragte der kleine John. Nana, so nannten sie die Alte. „Sie kann leider nicht mehr kommen.", sagte der Butler. Er ging zu John und hob ihn aus dem Bett. „Können wir sie ma bsuchen?", fragte der kleine John. „Nein, Master John.", sagte der Butler mit trauriger Stimme._

Jim drehte sich um. Misty war immer noch nicht da. Plötzlich stand er auf und ging weg.

5 Minuten später betrat Misty den Raum. Maike, Drew und Rocko sahen zu ihr. Ash merke, dass sie zu Misty sahen und bewegte langsam seinen Kopf, um sie sehen zu können. Misty ging aber ganz komisch. Sie betrachtete die ganzen Dinge, die im Saal waren sehr komisch. Dann ging sie endlich zum Tisch und setzte sich. „Misty wir haben dich vermisst. Besonders Ash, er…", sagte Maike, doch nach dem Wort Ash drehte Misty ihren Kopf zu Ash. „Misty ich…", begann er stotternd, doch plötzlich ging ein raunen durch den Saal. Ein Mikrofon wurde angeschaltet und die Programmleiterin betrat die kleine Bühne, auf der eigentlich die Kappelle immer spielt. „Liebe Gäste, wir legen heute gegen 12 Uhr an einem Hafen in Oliviana City an. Sie haben alle die Erlaubnis das Schiff zu verlassen, doch bitte beachten sie, dass sie bis mindestens 19.30 Uhr zurück an Bord sein sollten, da wir sonst ohne sie losfahren. Es stehen natürlich auch verschiedene Aktivitäten zur Verfügung, wie zum Beispiel eine Stadttour. Der Strand ist ausgeschildert und kaum übersehbar. Wir wünschen ihnen sehr viel Spaß an Land."

Nachdem die Programmleiterin das Mikrofon wieder zurück in den Ständer gestellt hatte standen alle Menschen auf und verließen den Saal um die Sachen zu packen und sich für die Touren einschreiben zu lassen. Misty saß als einzige noch am Tisch und dachte an Ash, aber auch an Jim.

Trotz alldem wollte sie ihm immer noch nicht glauben. Außerdem war sie mit Jim zusammen. Für Ash war leider kein Platz mehr in ihrem Herzen, doch trotzdem hat der Kuss etwas verändert. Wenn Misty doch nur wissen würde wie viel…

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

**Kapitel 14: Strandausflug! Teil 2**

Die Sonne schien vom Himmel, wie ein riesiger Komet, der auf die Erde zuraste. Die Wärme die sie abgab prickelte auf der Haut, und erfrischte den müden Lebensgeist.

Lucia lag am Strand auf einer Liege. Plinfa lag neben ihr. Plötzlich hörte sie wie sich etwas näherte. Sie setzte sich auf und nahm die Sonnenbrille ab. Ihre Mutter stand vor ihr. „Hier Lucia.", sagte Katrin und gab ihrer Tochter ein Eis, „Ich habe gedacht du könntest eins gebrauchen." „Danke!", sagte Lucia und nahm das Eis an sich. Sie schleckte es ab und merkte, wie der Geschmack von Erdbeere auf ihrer Zunge tanzte. Dann zeigte ihre Mutter auf den Horizont. „Sieh mal Lucia!" Lucia versuchte zu erkennen, was es war. Es war ein schwarzer Punkt… Nein! Er war weiß! Immer näher kam er… Dann endlich begriff Lucia was es war. „Die K.J. Sinnoh…" Ihre Mutter nickte. „Es muss die K.J. Sinnoh sein. Es gibt kein anderes Schiff von solchen Ausmaßen.", erklärte Lucias Mutter. „Das heißt Ash, Rocko und die anderen kommen hier her!", bemerkte Lucia aufgeregt. Ihre Mutter nickte. „Außer…" „Was meinst du mit Außer?", fragte Lucia. „Ach, nichts.", meinte Katrin und drehte sich um. ‚Außer wenn schon das passiert ist, was ich befürchtet habe…' Lucia sah ihre Mutter an. Was hatte sie? Lucia zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zum Schiff, welches sich immer weiter näherte.

_Jim war sehr glücklich. Nicht, weil er heute Geburtstag hatte und 6 Jahre alt wurde, nein. Er war froh, weil sein Vater den ganzen Tag mit ihm und John etwas unternehmen würde! John hatte sich gewünscht, dass sie alle zu einem öffentlichen Spielplatz gehen, damit sie mit den Kindern dort spielen können. Jim hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden und so gingen die drei in die Stadt auf den Spielplatz._

_Als die drei aus der Strech-Limousine ausstiegen, wollte John sofort zu den Schaukeln rennen, doch zwischen der Limousine und dem Spielplatz war eine Straße. John rannte, Vater wollte ihn aufhalten, doch es war zu spät. Von da an konnte Jim sich nicht mehr so gut an alles erinnern. Er kannte nur noch ein paar Gedächtnisfetzen und Gefühle. Er weiß noch wie der Lastwagenfahrer ausstieg und auf die Knie fiel, er weiß nur noch wie Vater, gelassen wie er war, in die Limousine stieg und mit dem Autotelefon den Krankenwagen rief, er sah Vaters Hand, wie sie zitterte, und dann zu seinem Gesicht wanderte. Noch nie hatte Jim das bei seinem Vater gesehen. Dann fühlte er sich alleine. Der Lastwagenfahrer bemerkte ihn nicht, der Chauffeur hielt sich am Auto fest, er war fast vor dem umfallen, sein Vater war am Telefon, und er stand alleine ohne John auf der Straße. Der Chauffeur versuchte sich zu sammeln und ging mit Jim zu dem Spielplatz. Dort setzte er sich mit Jim in den Sandkasten und spielte. Jim war etwas mulmig zumute, noch nie hatte er solche Stille gehört. Noch nie hatte er das Gefühl der Trauer bei den Angestellten gesehen. Weder bei ihnen noch bei Vater. Plötzlich tropfte etwas vom Gesicht des Chauffeurs auf den Sand herunter. Er hatte oft mit John gespielt und ist oft mit ihm irgendwo hin gefahren. Er weinte. Dadurch angesteckt, fing auch Jim an zu weinen, obwohl er nicht wusste, was passiert war._

Jim stand in seiner Kabine, mit einem Foto in der Hand. Es zeigte zwei kleine Jungs die rechts und links neben einer Geburtstagstorte standen. Jeder hatte einen Luftballon in der Hand. Neben dem einen Jungen stand lächelnd ein Mann mit Fahrerkleidung, neben dem anderen stand der grimmig schauende Vater. Jim streichelte über den Jungen der neben dem Fahrer stand und stellte das Bild dann hin. „Habe ich nicht schon genug gelitten?", fragte er sich selbst.

Wenn man Jim kennt, dann wüsste man, dass das, was gerade passiert, eigentlich nicht zu seinem Charakter passt. Er fasste sich nämlich an sein Auge und strich hindurch. Dann sah er, als wäre nichts passiert, aus dem Bullauge. Man sah das Land immer näher kommen, und man sah auch langsam die größeren und kleineren Hotelanlagen, von Oliviana City.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

**Kapitel 15: Strandausflug! Teil 3 **

Katrin und Lucia sehen, wie das Schiff immer näher kommt. Plötzlich wird Lucia gepackt und weggezogen. „Freust du dich Ash und Rocko wieder zusehen, Lucia?" Es kam keine Antwort. „Lucia! Wo bist du?" Katrin sah sich um und sah eine schwarze Gestalt. Die Gestalt wollte wegrennen, doch Katrin nahm die Verfolgung auf.

Das Meer war ruhig. Küstennah gibt es nicht sehr viele Wellen. Das Schiff tutete. Das Geräusch füllte den ganzen Bereich um den riesigen Koloss. Wingulls, die vorher ruhig auf dem Wasser trieben flogen erschreckt hoch und weit von dem Schiff weg.

Sonne, Meer und Strand! Besser konnte es ja nicht sein, oder? Und das alles sollte es geben! Die Sonne scheint hell auf die schönen Gebäude von Oliviana City, das Meer ist schön warm, aber trotzdem erfrischend, und der Strand ist groß, und nicht so gut besucht. Wer hätte denn Ahnen sollen, dass um diese Jahreszeit noch so schönes Wetter ist.

Misty rannte die Treppen hoch, sie stellte sich an das Geländer und schaute nach vorne. Ihr folgte Ash. Er stellte sich neben sie und sie beide sahen zur Stadt.

Ein schöner, warmer, angenehmer Wind strich durch Ashs Haare und durch sein Gesicht. Auch Mistys Haare bewegten sich durch den Wind.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und merkte nicht, wie Ash sich nach vorne beugte und sie ansah.

Ein Wingull flog mit hoher Geschwindigkeit herum, es wollte sehen, ob noch immer Gefahr vor dem Schiff drohte. Vollkommen ohne Orientierungssinn suchte es die Gegend ab. Dann flog es geradeaus und sah mit dem Kopf nach rechts, weil ein schönes Wingull-Weibchen zu ihm schaute. Es konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr lassen und so knallte es gegen Ashs Hinterkopf. Der Aufprall war so stark, dass Ash mit dem Kopf nach vorne schoss und sich somit seine Lippen mit denen von Misty berührten.

Misty öffnete die Augen und sah, wie Ashs Gesicht, halb über dem Wasser hängend, vor ihr schwebte und sie küsste. Sie hob die Hand und schlug Ash mit der Faust auf den Kopf, sodass er gegen das Geländer nach unten flog.

„Hör auf damit, ich bin vergeben!", sagte sie kaltherzig und ging verwirrt die Treppe runter.

„Misty! Warte!", versuchte Ash zu erklären, „Das wollte ich nicht!"

Misty hörte die letzten Worte und legte einen Zahn zu. Dann rannte sie schluchzend in einem der Seitengänge und war verschwunden.

Ash drehte sich um und sah, wie das Schiff sich immer mehr der Stadt näherte.

An der anderen Seite des Schiffes saß Maike auf der Brüstung. An ihrer Taille waren Drews Hände und die beiden Pokemon-Koordinatoren waren in einem Kuss vertieft.

Hinter Drew war eine Art Lautsprecher angebracht. Er knackste und dann erschien die Stimme von der Programmleiterin: „Wir kommen gleich in Oliviana City an. Bitte packen sie alle Sachen, die sie mitnehmen möchten!" Drew hatte sich so erschreckt, dass er Maike losgelassen hat. Maike verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel rückwärts ins Wasser. „Maike!", rief Drew ihr hinterher. Er zog sich schnell sein T-Shirt und seine Hose aus und sprang ihr hinterher.

Jim stand in seinem Zimmer und packte seine Badesachen. „Misty wird sich 100%ig wieder in mich verlieben. Dafür sorge ich schon." Jim nimmt ein Handy und tippt etwas ein. „Ash, du wirst untergehen!" Jim lachte verrückt und faltete sein Handtuch.

Viele, viele Meter fiel Maike und dann schlug sie plötzlich auf dem Wasser auf. Der Aufprall war so hart, dass sie sofort ohnmächtig wurde. Sie versank. Doch plötzlich kam etwas anderes in das Wasser hineingeschossen. Drew war gekommen. Der Aufprall war zwar hart, aber er ist mit den Füßen zuerst ins Wasser gesprungen. Drew sah sich um. „Maike! Wo bist du?" Niemand war zu sehen. „Scheiße.", sagte Drew. Dann holte er Luft und tauchte unter. Er öffnete seine Augen, das salzige Meerwasser brannte, doch er musste gegen die Schmerzen ankämpfen. Dann sah er sie. Maike war schon ziemlich tief versunken, doch er konnte sie noch sehen. Er holte noch einmal Luft, dann schwamm er näher an Maike heran. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, doch er konnte sie noch nicht erreichen. Er schwamm weiter, dann konnte er sie endlich packen. Sie hörte auf zu sinken und Drew war erleichtert. Doch plötzlich merkte er, dass er bald Luft holen müsse. Er packte Maike fester und begann dann an die Wasseroberfläche zu schwimmen. Sie kam immer näher und näher, und Drew wurde immer schneller, doch auch immer hektischer. In Todesangst schwamm er schnell weiter und erreichte Endlich die Oberfläche. Er griff an Maikes Gürtel und öffnete einen Pokeball. Schillok kam heraus. „Du musst Maike sofort an Land bringen!", keuchte Drew. Schillok nahm Meike und schwamm dann schnell in Richtung Küste. Drew atmete noch einmal durch und begann die letzten 500 Meter zur Küste zu schwimmen…

Ash stand mit Rocko in seinem Zimmer. Sie beide packten gerade ihre Taschen. „Und dann ist sie einfach weggegangen.", erzählte Ash zu Ende. „Mmhmm, ich verstehe was du meinst." „Was glaubst du, wen mag sie mehr? Mich oder Jim?", fragte Ash. „Mmh… Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich glaube sie weiß es auch nicht.", meinte Rocko. „Wieso weiß sie es nicht?" „Frauen sind sehr komplex.", sagte Rocko, „Du hast sie geküsst, und sie mag dich auch anscheinend sehr, aber sie liebt auch Jim. Jetzt weiß sie nicht wen sie mehr liebt…" Ash kratzte sich am Kopf. „Vielleicht sagt sie es mir irgendwann.", hoffte Ash. „Und was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte Rocko. „Ich versuche ihr klar zu machen, dass Jim ein Betrüger ist. Wenn sie das einsieht bin ich zufrieden." „Wie jetzt? Das heißt du liebst sie nicht?" Ash schwieg und blickte zu Boden. „Ich weiß es nicht…", sagte er. „Ash! Du bist ja auch komplex!", sagte Rocko grinsend.

500 Meter waren mehr, als Drew gedacht hatte. Das Land wollte einfach nicht näher kommen. Maike und Schillok waren bestimmt schon da. Plötzlich sah Jim, dass sich ihm etwas Großes näherte. Es war ein Motorboot! 2 Rockys waren an Bord. Er versuchte seine Arme zu bewegen, doch er war zu schwach. Er war schon zu weit geschwommen. Die Rockys schienen ihn gesehen zu haben, und drehten einen Bogen um zu ihm zu fahren. Mit letzter Kraft griff er die Hand von Rocky, welche ihn herauszog. Völlig außer Atem legte er sich ausgestreckt auf den kleinen freien Bereich des Bootes. Die eine Rocky gab ihm ein Handtuch. Drew nahm es und trocknete sich ab. „Das war sehr mutig von dir ihr zu helfen.", lobte Rocky. „Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Drew schnaufend. „Es geht ihr gut. Sie hat ein wenig Wasser geschluckt, aber sonst geht es ihr gut." Drew fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Ihr ging es gut. Dabei war es doch seine Schuld, dass sie ins Wasser gefallen ist.

Das Motorboot drehte wieder eine Kurve und dann fuhr es auf den Strand zu.

Die riesige K.J. Sinnoh kam endlich im Hafen von Oliviana City an. Der Anker wurde geworfen und der lange Weg vom Schiff zu den Docks wurde ausgefahren. Ash und Rocko standen ganz vorne und gingen als erste von dem Schiff herunter. Sie sahen sich um. „Wo sind denn Maike und Drew?", fragte Ash. „Vielleicht wollen sie alleine auf dem Schiff bleiben.", sagte Rocko und stieß Ash grinsend an. Ash grinste zurück: „Okay, das kann auch sein."

Jim war schon die ganze Zeit am Telefonieren. Er redete mit irgendwem über irgendetwas. Hinter ihm stand Misty. Sie hatte ihn schon gefragt, mit wem er da redet, doch er hat nicht geantwortet.

„Du musst pünktlich sein! Wenn du nicht pünktlich bist, dann kannst du was erleben.", flüsterte Jim in das Mobiltelefon. Die Stimme am Ende antwortete, und Jim legte auf. Plötzlich erinnerte es ihn an etwas.

_Vor 3 Jahren, als Jim gerade 14 Jahre alt geworden ist, hat sich sein Leben vollkommen verändert. Geburtstage waren, seit dem Vorfall vor 8 Jahren, ziemlich langweilig geworden. Der Vater war plötzlich ganz vorsichtig und beschloss, dass die Kinder nicht einmal mehr in den Garten gehen durften. Dafür bekamen sie aber ein, ziemlich teures, Geschenk mehr. Jim bekam zu diesem Geburtstag: Einen Nintendo DS, einen großen Flachen Fernseher für die Decke über seinem Bett, ein Handy, ein ganz neu Eingerichtetes Zimmer, viele teure Anzüge etc. und ein paar Bücher von den Großeltern. Die Privatlehrer gaben ihm heute frei, somit konnte er sich mit den ganzen neuen Dingen beschäftigen. Während die Bauarbeiter das Zimmer altersgemäß einrichteten spielte er DS, und als sie fertig waren warf er den DS in die Ecke und probierte alle neuen Möbel aus._

_Aber Geburtstage waren trotzdem immer etwas besonderes, weil Schwester ihn besuchen würde. Den Rest des Jahres war sie nie da, außer an Weihnachten kam sie in das Anwesen und an ihrem Geburtstag ging die ganze Familie und die ganzen Butler zu ihr, ins Krankenhaus. Sie musste den ganzen Tag liegen bleiben. Immer wenn sie kam, kamen das Bett, und die ganzen Apparate, die neben dem Bett aufgebaut waren, mit ihr. Jim lag auf seinem Bett und sah Fernsehen. Er zappte durch die Kanäle, und dann sah er auf einem Kanal die Uhrzeit. 15 Uhr. Schwester würde kommen. Jim sprang auf, ließ den Fernseher laufen und rannte nach unten in die Eingangshalle. Den dort anwesenden Butler fragte Jim, ob Schwester schon gekommen sei. Dieser verneinte und so setzte Jim sich auf eine Couch und wartete. 15 Minuten später suchte er Vater, doch auch der war nicht zu Hause. Plötzlich klingelte das Handy von Jim. Er kramte es aus seiner Tasche und sah auf den Display. Es war Vater. Er drückte auf den Knopf mit dem grünen Telefon und führte das Gerät an sein Ohr. „Hallo?", sagte er…_

Jim wurde angeschubst. „Gehst du mal weiter?", fragte eine korpulente Frau. Jim versuchte sie in seinem Blickfeld zu fangen, doch ihr Körper war zu breit dafür. ‚Passt die überhaupt durch den Weg hier?', fragte er sich heimlich. „Na? Gehst du?", fragte sie streng. „Ja.", sagte Jim und er ging den Weg entlang. „Hilfe ich stecke fest!", kreischte die Frau hinter ihm, doch Jim ging ohne sich umzudrehen weiter.

Misty konnte es nicht fassen. Sie stand auf dem Schiff und wollte gerade nach unten zu Jim gehen, da drängelte sich eine fette Frau vor sie und blieb dann auch noch stecken. 2 Diener der Frau kamen hinzu und hoben sie hoch. Misty biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht direkt laut loszulachen, denn die Diener konnten die Frau fast nicht mehr hoch halten. Diese zeigte wütend in eine Richtung und die beiden jungen Männer machten sich auf den Weg. Misty beeilte sich nun herunter zu kommen. Sie sah sich um, Jim war schon weg. Dann folgte sie dem Schild und ging nach rechts in Richtung Strand.

Ash zog sich gerade sein T-Shirt aus, Rocko lag neben ihm auf seiner Decke und sonnte sich. Auch Ash legte sich hin und genoss die Wärme, die die Sonne abstrahlte. Plötzlich wurde er mit Sand voll gestreut. Es war Jim, der an ihm vorbei gegangen ist. Ash wischte den Sand aus seinem Gesicht. „Rocko, sollen wir ins Wasser?", fragte Ash. „Okay. Mir ist jetzt schon warm. Da kann ich eine Abkühlung wirklich gebrauchen." Rocko und Ash standen auf und gingen ins Meer.

Misty war unterwegs zum Strand, doch plötzlich nahm sie eine Stimme wahr. „Es tut mir so Leid." „Ach, es ist doch nicht deine Schuld." „Trotzdem…" „Aber du hast mich gerettet." „Kannst du mir noch mal verzeihen?" „Natürlich, Schatz." Misty drehte sich um und dann sah sie Drew in Boxershorts und Maike in ein Handtuch eingewickelt auf einer Bank sitzen. „Was ist denn mit euch passiert?", fragte Misty. „Maike ist vom Schiff ins Wasser gefallen, und ich habe sie dann gerettet.", sagte Drew. „Ja, aber du hast mich doch losgelassen!", meinte Maike. „Ich dachte es wäre nicht meine Schuld! Das hast du gesagt!", erwiderte Drew. „Das war doch nur Spaß.", meinte Maike. „Vielleicht solltet ihr euch mal etwas anziehen.", schlug Misty vor. Dann standen Drew und Maike auf und gingen Hand in Hand auf das Schiff zu. ‚Richtig süß die beiden…', lachte Misty in sich hinein.

Ash, Rocko und Pikachu spielten im Wasser Wasserball. Misty kam an den Strand. Ash sah zu ihr, und passte nicht auf. Der Wasserball knallte gegen seinen Kopf und er fiel nach hinten. „Ash. Was machst du denn?", fragte Rocko.

Pika, Pika, Chu!

„Guckt mal, da ist Misty.", sagte Ash. „Ja, und?", meinte Rocko. Ash wurde plötzlich rot. „Ähm, ähm, vielleicht… vielleicht weiß sie ja wo… wo Maike und Drew sind.", stotterte Ash. „Aber sicher.", meinte Rocko ironisch. Ash ging auf Misty zu, die sich suchend umsah. „Misty!" Ash winkte ihr zu. „Was?", fragte sie. „Weißt du vielleicht, wo Maike und Drew sind? Wir…" „Die sind auf dem Schiff, die kommen gleich. Hast du Jim gesehen?" „Er ist da lang gegangen…", sagte Ash verletzt. „Danke.", sagte Misty gleichgültig und ging in die von Ash gezeigte Richtung. „Misty!", rief Ash ihr noch hinterher. Diese drehte sich genervt, aber auch hoffnungsvoll um. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte sie in schroffem Ton. „Du bist nicht Jims einzige Freundin." Ohne eine Antwort zu geben drehte Misty sich wieder um und ging weg. Ash fiel auf die Knie. ‚Wie soll ich ihr denn helfen, wenn sie mir nicht glaubt?'

Am anderen Ende des Stranden, ca. 2 Kilometer von Ash und den anderen entfernt, steht eine kleine Person mit einem Pokeball in der Hand. „Los!", flüsterte die Person und aus dem Pokeball kam ein roter Strahl. Am Ende des Strahls materialisierte sich etwas im Wasser und verschwand dann in der tiefe des Meeres.

Misty kam aus einer der vielen kleinen Umkleidekabinen heraus, die überall am Strand standen. Sie hatte sich ihren Bikini angezogen. Azurill wartete vor der Tür, es sprang hoch und sie nahm es in die Arme. Auch Jim wartete vor der Umkleide. Jim hatte auch schon seine Badehose an, und nahm Mistys freie Hand. „Lass uns jetzt schwimmen gehen, OK?", fragte Misty. „Okay.", sagte Jim. Beide gingen auf den Strand zu, und dann zum Meer. Misty setzte Azurill ab, sodass es alleine ins Wasser gehen konnte. Es ging erst wenige Zentimeter herein und dann setzte es sich hin und planschte mit den Armen. „Süüß!", sagte Misty. Dann gingen sie und Jim weiter ins Wasser. „Azurill, du bleibst bitte in der Nähe vom Ufer, am besten so, dass Rocko dich sehen kann, in Ordnung?"

Azurill, Azu!

Misty und Jim gingen immer weiter ins Wasser hinein, je weiter sie kamen umso tiefer wurde das Wasser und umso kälter wurde es. Misty drehte sich um. „Wow sind wir weit gekommen." „Jaa." Jim sah sich um. „Du Misty, ich hole mal schnell etwas und bringe es dann mit hierhin. Wartest du hier?" „Klar." Jim ging wieder zurück in Richtung Strand. Er drückte etwas, doch man konnte es nicht genau sehen.

Ash sah zu Misty und Jim. Sie schienen sich getrennt zu haben. Jim ging zugig von ihr weg, Misty blieb stehen und sah ihm hinterher. Ash drehte sich um. Pikachu und Rocko spielten mit Azurill. Dann, plötzlich, beschloss Ash zu Misty zu gehen. Er kam ihr immer näher. Er sah sich um. Jim schien stehen geblieben zu sein. Er ging nicht weiter zum Strand, er versteckte sich fast. Von Mistys Standpunkt aus konnte man ihn nicht sehen. Doch plötzlich sah Ash etwas anderes bei Misty herumschwimmen. Er sah es erst ganz kurz, dann wieder, und dann blieb es oben. Es war eine Rückenflosse. Misty konnte sie nicht sehen, sie war hinter ihr. Ash dachte schnell nach, was könnte das nur für ein Pokemon sein? Dann endlich fiel es ihm ein. Er schwamm schnell zu Misty, doch mit jedem Schwimmzug den er machte kam auch die Flosse Misty immer näher, wie vom Wolf aufgeschreckt rannte auch Jim plötzlich auf Misty zu, dann musste Jim schwimmen, weil das Wasser zu tief zum laufen wurde. Misty sah Ash und auch Jim auf sie zu schwimmen, aber sie sah nicht die Flosse hinter ihr. Sie hörte auch nicht Ashs Rufe, denn er konnte nur sehr leise keuchen. „Misty! Ein Toh… Pass auf!" Dann drehte Misty sich um und hinter ihr sprang ein Tohaido mit geöffnetem Maul auf sie zu. „Nein!", schrie Ash und schwamm noch schneller. Irgendwie gelang es ihm Misty zu packen und sie wegzuziehen, bevor das Tohaido sie angreifen konnte. Dann blieb es vor den beiden stehen und sah sie böse an. Doch dann, ganz plötzlich, tauchte es unter. Ash vermutete, dass es von unten angreifen würde. Er rannte mit Misty weiter in Richtung Strand, doch Misty konnte sich nicht bewegen. Deshalb war es schwer für Ash. Doch dann sah er noch einmal die Rückenflosse. Sie schwamm weg. Es blieb stehen und Atmete kräftig durch. Misty konnte sich wieder bewegen, sie legte ihre Hand auf Ashs Wange, dann kamen sie sich immer näher, und dann küssten sie sich.

Die Sonne schien durch das Paar hindurch, sie warf Schatten der beiden auf die Wasseroberfläche. Jim sah die beiden Silhouetten und drehte sich um. Die Gefühle waren unbeschreibbar. Er ging weg, zum Strand, und zum Schiff.

Das alles merkten Ash und Misty nicht, sie konzentrierten sich nur auf ihr Gegenüber.

Plötzlich schwimmt etwas gegen Mistys Fuß, sie bemerkt es. Nach dem Kuss bückt sie sich und hebt es auf, es war die Bratpfanne. Sie steckt sie weg und Ash grinst sie an. Dann gucken sie zu der Sonne, die fast untergegangen ist...

_Ende von Teil 1: Liebe_

_Teil 2: Rache_

Jim stand in seiner Kabine. Er sah aus dem Bullauge der untergehenden Sonne entgegen. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Zettel. Darauf stand Nummer 14, Misty. Nummer 15 Daniela. Nummer 16 Carina. Er ballte die Hand zu einer Faust und zerknüllte auch noch den Zettel dabei. Dann warf er ihn aus dem Fenster.

Der Zettel versank im Wasser, für immer…

**ENDE**


End file.
